Apollo Academy!
by Leavepandasalone
Summary: When Ichigo's little sister catches the flu before a big Music competition, Ichigo filled in for her! But later on, a famous music school asks Ichigo if she would like to accept a full scholarship to their school. After she gets into a fight with her friends she decides to accept their offer. Will Amano forgive her friends and come back?
1. Author's Note

**Hey everyone! I'm back with another Yumeiro Patissiere story! This story is like another "What if" story to me. So I was re-watching Yumeiro Patissiere last night, and not many people know this but did you know that 98% of Otakus or Anime addicts will love the Anime if they liked/loved the music that went with it! I'm not just talking about the opening and ending songs! I'm talking about the melodies, the extra songs that play on the Anime if something (Sad, Happy, Bad...) happens! The ones that you usually hear on the Anime's soundtrack. So while I was re-watching the Anime, for some unknown reason all of the music suddenly appeared louder to me. Espiecially on Episode 28 when Natsume almost quit the piano. So I thought, **_"Hey! Why don't I make a story about Music?"_**, So thats how this story began! **

**So many ideas were in my head after that! I kept on changing the plot so it could** **match the original story and the story I was making in my head. Other ideas in my head was all about the music! I looked up a bunch of Classical Music on Youtube, and while I was watching all of them I was thinking of making a seperate school, a music school. **

_" St. Marie Academy... I remember in History class, when we were learning about Greek Gods, there was a God of Music right? Apollo, I think..."_

**So the music school instantly became "Apollo Academy". You all must be wondering why i'm telling you the story of how I got the idea first right? And I know half (Maybe even more) of the readers in this story skipped this part and got onto the story! I'm telling you this because, I feel so accomplished of the way I really thought about the story. It makes me happy that I felt really anxious to get up in the morning and type it out. So yeah thats the Author's note. Hope you enjoy the story!**

**~Leavepandasalone**

* * *

**Important Notes:**

**-I will be making a playlist on my Youtube account of the music that will be playing. The username is Leavepandasalone as always. Once its done, i'll put a link on my profile.**

**-I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere! It belongs to Natsumi Matsumoto! I own my OC's, and the Story Plot. **

**-The songs are not my songs! I did not put them on youtube, nor did I play them. They are just there to make the story more interesting.**


	2. Chapter 1:The Corridor and a Grand Piano

"Amano! Why are you being so negative?! You want to make people happy just by eating your sweets right?! Then go make something descent!" Kashino yelled.

"Kashino! Thats going way too far!" Andou scolds.

"Kashino-kun! Amano is a lady! You should treat her with respect!" Hanabusa follows.

No one knew how this fight started. Last thing Amano remembered she was making Macaroons. Everything was fine until she took it out of the oven. For some reason it turned out black and burnt. Eventhough she followed the instructions correctly, it still turned out horrible. Amano couldn't help but feel upset about it.

"She doesn't even know the first thing about being a Patissiere!" Kashino yelled.

Those words made her feel as if someone stabbed her in the chest. His words were as sharp as knives!

"I'm sorry..." Ichigo apoligized.

"I'm so sorry..." She continued as she ran out the baking room.

"Ichigo! Wait!" Cried Vanilla.

"Kashino!" Andou and Hanabusa yelled.

"What?!" Kashino shot back.

"Go apoligize to her!" Scolds Andou.

"She has feelings you know!" Follows Hanabusa.

"Why do you scream at her anyway?! Is that necessary?!" Andou continues.

"I yell at her so she could learn! She won't listen to me if I don't!" He replied.

"What are you talking about? She'll listen to you either way! But yelling cruel words won't help!" Hanabusa said.

"Then what am I supposed to do?! Tell her the way you guys do?!" Kashino asked sarcastically.

"Yes!" They both answered

Their was a brief moment of silence until Kashino took his apron off.

"Geez, she's such a bother." He said, leaving the room as the princes followed.

**Meanwhile...**

"Ichigo! Stop! I can't fly that fast!" Vanilla called to her partner.

Ichigo was running as if she was in a Marathon! For a small girl, she can run fast! No matter how many times Vanilla looked at her, it looked like she was getting faster and faster! At this point Vanilla wasn't paying attention to where she was flying! She just followed Ichigo where ever she ran. Ichigo kept on running until she made a quick turn and before Vanilla could stop flying, she already hit the wall. She soon became light-headed and fell to the ground, not knowing what just happened a few moments ago. Before she knew it she was unconcious.

**15 minutes later...**

Amano finally stopped and took a breath. She breathed heavily and wondered how long she's been running. When Ichigo regained her strength and energy, she looked around, not recognizing these halls.

"Where did I run off to?" She asks herself.

She was in a large corridor, with white ceramic floors, and fancy sky blue walls. Everything was quiet, as if the whole building was vacant. The corridor led to many rooms. Ichigo looked around, until she froze and looked at a paticular door. This door was the same as all the other doors in the corridor, yet Ichigo had a weird attachment to it. She gulped as she twisted the door knob. It was a Music room, atleast it looked like one. It had hardwood floors, and beige walls. There was nothing in the room except for a beautiful grand piano. She walked forward to the piano.

"Natsume would kill to play on one of these." She said to herself.

Ichigo sat down and thought for a little while.

_"Theres no one here, so I guess I can play just once. But what song? Oh I know...!" _She thought

She placed her fingers on the keys and took a deep breath.

**A few halls away...**

"What happened...?" Vanilla asked, touching the bump on her head.

"You hit the wall while you were trying catch up to Ichigo." Cafe replied.

"Catch up? Ichigo? Wait a minute! ICHIGO!" She realized.

"Your back." Chocolat said bluntly.

"Where is she?" Asks Vanilla.

"We don't know. While we were looking for her, we saw you unconcious on the ground." Replied Andou.

"LETS GO FIND HER!" Yelled Vanilla.

**(Play Nocturne Op. 9, No. 1- Fredrick Chopin. Make sure its Piano! I suggest you open a small window****)**

"Wait Vanilla, quiet!" Chocolat said covering Vanilla's mouth.

"Wai-!" She yelled.

"I hear music..." She continued.

"I do too..." Listened Hanabusa.

"Amano-san might be where the music is!" Andou said.

"Lets go then!" Kashino ran.

They ran through the halls, following the music. As the music became louder and louder, they arrived in a corridor. They reached a certain door where the music seemed to be coming from. They peeked in to see Amano playing the piano. They all watched in awe as Ichigo played, without making a single noise.

"Looks like theres something she's good at after all." Kashino whispered

"She never told me she could play the piano!" Vanilla followed.

"We knew she played the piano when she was younger but we didn't know she still played." Chocolat continued.

They all listened in front of the doors, trying not to make a single sound that would interupt her. When Rumi walked out of the Art room to see the three boys peeping in the music room.

"Hey what are you guys-" She said until they put their hands on her mouth.

"Shhhhh!"

"Whats going on?!" She whispered.

Kashino pointed at Ichigo who was still playing perfectly. Rumi's eyes widened as she watched her roomate play so gracefully.

"She's not even opening her eyes!" She continued.

"What is this song anyway?" Asks Kashino.

"Its Nocturne Op. 9, No. 1, by Fredrick Chopin. Its a classic that was written in the 1830s." Hanabusa replied.

"I see. So Ichigo remembered how to play the Piano?" Asks Rumi.

"More like she never forgotten, it seems she's known how to play for a long time. If she just remembered how to a few moments ago, there would be some mistakes, neither would she be able to close her eyes while playing. Another possibility is that she remembered this paticular song." Answered Andou.

They continued listeneing to Ichigo, as she focused on the song. Playing the Piano made her feel like she was in her own little world, with no worries. Overtime she forgot why she was so upset. Playing piano again made her remember why she was so interested in it went she was a child. She remembered all those awards she won, and how much her parents were proud of her. Thinking of these memories she also thought about the time Natsume became really good.

As that memory popped into her head, Amano tried to stop playing, but it felt as if her fingers were stuck to the keys. It wasn't letting her stop until it was over. She continued playing, remembering the times she cried because she was jealous of her sister. She sat alone, while Natsume was being praised by her work. She only realized now how much she envied her sister back then.

"Whats wrong with her?" Asks Vanilla.

"What?" Caramel asks, confused.

"She looks like she wants to stop playing, yet her fingers are playing as if they were forcing her to play." Vanilla says worriedly

"I see it now too!" Cafe follows.

"If you look closely, you can see her fingers are all stiff. If you were playing on your own, then your fingers would move calmly." He continued

"I see..." Hanabusa said.

" 'I see' what?" Asks Rumi

"Nothing don't mind me..." He replied calmly.

As Ichigo was coming towards the end, her friends slowly comes into the room. They watched close to the doors, as she was about to hit the last note. Her fingers were practically moving on their own by now. When they finally slowed down she did the finale of the song perfectly. She was finally able to control them at the ending of the fingers felt all sore as her fingers finally stopped playing. She opened her eyes to see her friends still shocked by her ability. They were all speechless as Ichigo's face turned fully red. It seems it the start of a new story.


	3. Chapter 2:A Talent, never forgotten

**Ichigo's POV**

Ever since I gave up the piano, everyone always told me,"You two are sisters?!" or something like that. When Natsume started playing the piano, she got better than me bit by bit and I eventually became less interested in playing which made me put in less effort to try. But for some reason I never forgot how to play. I still know the sound of every key, how to play every note, so whenever I played I still played perfectly. When Natsume and Mama went out for recitals and competitions I can't go to, I would always play when I knew I was alone. Later on I started learning new pieces. But when I got to middle school, I decided to stop and finally quit. So I never thought I would preform again, well until now atleast.

"W-w-w-What ar-re you guys d-doing here?" I ask , nervously.

"Well at first, we went looking for you and then we heard someone playing the piano, then found you here." Hanabusa replies.

"You were really good Ichigo-chan!" Smiled Rumi.

"But you never told us you could still play Amano-san." Andou follows.

"I told you I gave up, not that I forgot." I said as I stood up.

"So you never forgot?" Kashino asks.

"No, for some reason playing the piano... Is something I could never forget..." Ichigo says, touching the keys.

"No matter how hard I tried..." She continued.

"You want to forget how to play?! But you have such a talent Ichigo-chan!" Says Hanabusa.

"It only brings bad memories, besides even if I already surpassed my sister's skill I don't want to take it away from her..." Ichigo explains.

"You already surpassed Natsume?" Andou says, confused.

"Yes... So many years ago..." Ichigo smiles.

"Whats so wrong taking it from her though? She took it away from you didn't she? She already has a lot of talents, why can't she give up this one?" Asks Rumi.

"Because this one was her first talent, this was the first talent she took from me you see." Ichigo said.

"The first?! There was more?!" Hanabusa yells.

"Yes. When Natsume was still very young, I was the one with all the talents. But then she wanted to do what I could do, she wanted to do better than me those days you see." Ichigo replied.

"I get it now. You still remember how to do everything you learned!" Andou realizes.

"Yes, but i'd rather stay behind from Natsume. I don't want to be like her. Thats why I can't do very well in baking. Its because i'm actually trying hard to do something." She said solemnly.

Everyone was speechless. It must have been hard to be in Ichigo's shoes. They all had their ups and downs, but something like what Amano is going through, is too much to bare.

"Lets get back to class now." She smiled.


	4. Chapter 3:A Strawberry to the rescue!

A few months later, Ichigo became more comfortable playing in front of other people. Her class eventually found out as well. She played in front of her classmates and friends, but her only problem is that she still couldn't play well on stage. She didn't like playing in front of a large crowd of people she didn't know. A few days ago her sister asked her and the sweet princes if they wanted to go to a piano competition she was taking part in. The Sweet Princes were hesitant in saying yes, but Ichigo said yes of course. She could never say no to Natsume.

"Ichigo-chan, is this alright?" Asks Hanabusa.

"Yeah, its alright. I don't mind watching her play in competition." She smiled.

"Really Amano-san? You didn't even hesitate when you told her you were coming..." Andou said, worried.

"Its fine! Your all coming with after all. Its going to be alright!" She smiled.

As she walked further away from the sweet princes they all thought the worried about just what was going to happen that day.

**The Competition...**

The sweet princes and Ichigo arrived, wearing formal clothing. The boys wore a suit, while Ichigo wore a pink dress that went up to her knees. Everything was fine until two of her sister's piano classmates called her to backstage.

"Natsume has the flu?!" Ichigo yelled.

"Yes... She seemed really weak when she came here today! But we don't really understand, she was completely fine and excited yesterday!" Utari Yutsushi said.

They led her to their "Greenroom". Natsume was accompanied by Ichigo's mother, a doctor, and some of the other students that came to support her today.

"Onee-chan..." Natsume said, weakly.

"Natsume! Are you alright?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm fine... I just have a head ache and weak stomach thats all." She coughed.

"What are we going to do Mrs. Amano? Natsume's representing our whole class, none of us can replace her!" Utari yelled.

"I don't know..." My mother said.

"She needs her rest, you all have to forfeit..." The doctor said.

"Wait... You only put Amano on the list right?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah... They only needed the last name and to know if she's between the age of 10 and 15." Ryou said.

"Alright. Leave this to me then!" Ichigo yelled.


	5. Chapter 4:The Preformance!

**Before you read this story, I suggest you go to my profile and click the link. Don't play the song yet, i'll tell you when to! Just get it ready for now. ~Leavepandasalone**

* * *

"Oi! Have you guys seen Amano? Its almost the last piece." Asks Kashino.

"No, she went backstage didn't she?" Asks Hanabusa.

"But that was 30 minutes ago! Its her sister's turn next isn't it?!" Kashino said.

"Maybe she's watching from there." Andou said.

"Amano Ichigo, playing The Turkish Rondo by Mozart." The announcer said, as the audience applauded.

The three boys turned their attentions to the stage as Ichigo went up.

"Amano!" The students called quietly, trying to get her back in.

It was already too late, she was already on stage. She bowed and sat down.

She closed her eyes, as Natsume, her mother, and the students couldn't bare to look. She put her fingers on the keys, and took a deep breath.

**(Play the Turkish Rondo or search 'Piano Classics Turkish Rondo' on youtube)**

As she started playing, they all opened their eyes to see her playing perfectly. She played calmly, and the audience was already enjoying it. The students and her family watched in awe as she played so beautifully.

"Wasn't Natsume going to play a different piece?" Asks a student.

"Yeah! A completely different one!" Ryou replied.

**In the 'Green Room'...**

"Mama, I thought Onee-chan didn't know how to play anymore..." Natsume says.

"I did too..." She replied as she continued watching on the screen.

**The audience...**

"What a talented young girl!" A woman said.

"She's really good isn't she?" Another said.

"Mama I wanna learn how to play too!" A little girl followed.

"Ichigo-chan is getting a lot of compliments isn't she?" Asks Hanabusa.

"Amano-san is doing very well." Smiled Andou.

Kashino nodded his head, still completely focused on Ichigo.

**Behind the curtains...**

"We haven't even learned the Turkish Rondo have we?" Utaru asked.

"No, its not even in this year's lessons!" Ryou replied.

**The Judge's table...**

They wrote on their clipboards, still amazed by Ichigo's skill.

"I think we found our Prodigy." One whispered.

"Yes, she's ideal for it!" The other said.

"I'm so excited! When should we make the arrangements?" The last asks.

"Easy there Chairman, we have to ask her if she wants to transfer." The Head Master says.

"Aw, boo!" Chairman (Or Chairwoman) said.

"But she'll be perfect won't she?" Superintendent says.

"Absolutely! She'll be the perfect bride for my son!" squeals.

"How can you tell?" Asks Head Master.

"Well shes beautiful, talented, and I can already tell they'll be a perfect match for 'King Yuki', don't you think?" She asks excitedly.

"He's still the Vice President Madame, he won't be entitled until the current President of the student council graduates." Superintendent says.

"Hey thats Prince, Superintendent!" says.

"Sorry, sorry. I've only been the school for a few months Miss, I keep on forgetting that you refer to the student council members with Royal names." Apoligized Superintendent.

"Hmph!" She replied.

"But what is the 'Queen'?" He asks.

"Its the Student Council President's or the King's bride." Head Master replies.

"So your saying your going to force her to Marry him?" Superintendent asks.

"Yes, but how could she not?! My son's the most popular, and handsomest boy in the school!" Ms. Chairman pouts.

"Because she might have someone else in her heart right now." He blushed.

"Have you been reading Shoujo Manga again, Superintendent?" They ask.

"I'm sorry! Their just too interesting!" He admitted.

"Shh! She's already halfway through!" The Head Master shushed.

**Ichigo's POV...**

_"I can't believe it! I'm playing in front of an audience, and i'm not even making a mistake. I wonder how everyones reacting..." _She thought.

She took a slight peek with one eye, the judges were listening, and the audience seemed to be enjoying it. Ichigo smiled at the judges as she closed her eyes and continued playing.

**The Judges...**

"She smiled at us! She smiled at us!" Ms. Chairman said excitedly.

"Settle down Chairman!" Head master says, trying to calm her down.

"She seems like a good Main Character doesn't she?" Asks the Superintendent.

"She has to transfer to Apollo Academy! We have to talk her about this!" Ms. Chairman said.

"We have something to do after. We're all busy." Says Head Master.

"Then Prince Yuki will have to talk to her after." She said.

"So will tell him to give her these?" Asks Superintendent, pointing at the papers.

"Yes, we do!" She says.

**The Audience...**

"What are the judges doing?" Asks Kashino.

"Yes they all seem too excited. But i'm sure their listening though." Smiles Andou.

The Sweet Princes stopped talking once they heard sniffling close by them. They turned around to see Amano's dad crying.

"Mr. Amano?!" Kashino says, shocked.

"M-m-my little girl is a big girl now!" He cried, hugging Hanabusa.

"Amano's papa-san..." Hanabusa says, trying to push him away.

**In the Green room...**

"Impossible..." says.

"What is it Mama?" Asks Natsume.

"She's playing with her eyes closed, her fingers are calm and steady, and she's playing perfectly. This could only mean one thing!" She said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Your sister has never forgotten how to play!" She said.

"What? But then that means, she's better than me." Natsume says.

**Behind the curtains...**

"She's even better than us, isn't she?" Ryou said.

"What are you talking about?" One of them asks.

"To play such a hard piece on her own, she didn't even practise! This all happened because her sister caught the flu for some reason." Ryou replied.

"But she quit!" Utaru yelled.

"That doesn't mean she stopped playing! She became independant and learned on her own! Thats the only way she could be this good!" He said.

**Ichigo's POV...**

I'm finally almost done. I don't really care if I win or lose. I just did this because Natsume's class is going to fully lose. What is the prize anyway? A 100, 000$ cash prize, I think. That could get them more pianos, more music books, and so much more. I hope Mama and Natsume don't mind I stole the spotlight from her, just this once. I'm doing this for them not me. But I must admit, it feels good to be on stage again. This is a nice day isn't it? Right at that moment the audience stood up and applauded. I wasn't even done yet! They were clapping. They liked it. How long has it been since I preformed? How long has it been since I felt this happy? Well that doesn't matter because, I feel like I can finally let go of the past, and you know what? It feels great. I took my hands of the keys, stood up and bowed. All of the competitors suddenly went on stage with me.

"All of your preformances were beautiful, and it was a hard decision to choose who will win." The female judge said.

"But we all fully decided that, Miss Amano Ichigo is the most deserving for 1st place." She smiled.

The audience stood up and applauded, someone came up and gave me a medal and a big trophy.

"I won? I won!" I yelled surprised.

When I went back in to the greenroom, I kneeled beside my sister.

"Are you alright now?" I asked.

"Yes, Onee-chan how did you play that? I thought you quit." She replied.

"I did but I couldn't forget how to play, it stayed in mind. And I managed to learn new pieces on my own after. But I still quit, my music is only for certain people you see." I smiled.

"Onee-chan..." She said.

"Ichigo-chan!" Hanabusa yelled.

"Amano-san!" Andou continued.

"Amano!" Kashino followed.

"You did amazing!" Andou said.

"It was magneficent, Ichigo-chan!" Hanabusa followed.

"You finally overcame your fear of stage fright." Kashino said.

"Thank you very much!" I replied, happily.

Just as we were about to leave, the judges told me they had to tell me something important. I was led to another private room, and sat down. I sat quietly until a boy around my age came in.

"Are you Amano Ichigo?" He asked.

"Yes..." I replied, a bit worried.

"Its very nice to meet you, my name is Fujihara Yuki." He bowed.


	6. Chapter 5:A Scholarship Offer

**Ichigo's POV**

"Its very nice to meet you, my name is Fujihara Yuki. I come from Apollo Academy." He bowed.

"Apollo Academy? That elite music school?" I ask.

"Yes. My mother, the female judge, and the Chairman of my school, told me to give you these." He said handing me an envelope.

"What are these?" I ask opening the envelope up.

"They are Transfer papers, to Apollo Academy." He replied.

"Wait what?!" I yell in shock.

"Please calm down ." He said.

"Why are you giving me these? I didn't intend to get a scholarship to your school." I say.

"But that was the real purpose of this competition you see." He said.

"What?" I ask.

"The three judges of the competition, was my mother, The Chairman, My Uncle, The Head Master, and The new Superintendent. They came here to find their new prodigy. Since you were picked, then you must have incredible skills." He said.

"But I can't transfer..." I replied.

"Please think about this first Ms. Amano, we've had many 'prodigies' who didn't accept our offer, and regret it. Don't tell any of your friends, or they might make you stay, it is your choice not anyone elses." He said.

As I walk out the private room, The Sweet Princes stood up and walked up to me.

"What happened Ichigo-chan?" Asks Hanabusa.

"Did they give you a prize?" Asks Andou.

"Sort of, lets just get back alright. I'm a little tired." I lied.


	7. Chapter 6:Withdrawal

This day was one of the worst days of my whole life. A little while ago, a girl in her third year of middle school, Koshiro Miya wanted to be in a competition called the Cake Grand Prix. She's the daughter of the Seika company's owner, and she loves Kashino very much, well more of an obsession. She wanted to be in a team with Hanabusa, Andou, and Kashino for the competition, so they told be to do a small battle in making puddings. I was still thinking of Apollo Academy's offer, I loved St. Marie academy, and all of my friends are here. But for some reason I can't say no. So I thought "Why not base it on the little competition i'm having with Koshiro-senpai?". If I won, I stay, if I lose I go. It might be stupid but i'm running out of options. Did I win? Yeah, I did. I was so happy after that. I didn't have to go anymore! But the sweet princes thought my joy was different.

"Amano-san, your being to proud of yourself aren't you?" Asks Andou.

"What? No thats not why-"

"Ichigo-chan, The Cake Grand Prix is a serious competition. We can't be in your team if you act this way." Hanabusa followed.

"If you act this way, when you win after matches, we will lose immediently." Kashino said.

They walked away from me, not listening to a word I said.

"Why did they say that...?" I asked

"Because you acted in such a horrible manner! Why did you even act that way?! You've got some nerve!" Vanilla yelled.

"But I was only happy because-"

"Because you won?! That's being a sore winner Ichigo! I don't want to be your partner anymore!" She yelled as she flew away.

And just like that, I had a change of heart. I ran to my room, and took out my suitcase and carry-on. I took all of my clothes and put them in the suitcase, while all my other things went into the other. I didn't care if it was not organized or wrinkled. I took out my phone and called the Chairman of the school.

"Hello? Who's this?" She asked.

"Its Amano Ichigo." I said.

"Oh! Ichigo-chan, so are you accepting the school scholarship to Apollo Academy?" She asked.

"Yes, I would like to accept your offer." I said.

"Thats perfect! I'll have a car parked at your old school." She said, happily.

"Alright, i'll see you there Ms. Chairman." I replied.

"Goodbye~" She said, hanging up.

I opened up my laptop, and told my family that I was transferring to another school. They knew about it a little while ago, when I called them after the preformance. I looked at my watch, there was still a lot of time left. So I went to my desk and wrote out the withdrawal form. Once I was done, I took all of my things and left. The whole school seemed completely stranded as I walked to the office. When I reached the Chairman's office, I took a deep breath as I knocked on the door.

"Come in!" He said.

I walked in with only my letter in my hands.

"Amano-san, what is it?" He asked.

I walked forward to his desk and bowed.

"Thank you very much!" I yelled handing him the letter.

"You may go now." He said, taking the letter.

I walked out of the building to see a limo in front of the gates.

"Well, it is an elite school after all..." I said to myself.

**Vanilla's POV**

Its been awhile since I flew away from Ichigo. I was so angry at her at first, but once I cooled down I flew back to the room window. When I got there I saw her talking on the phone. Ichigo put it on speaker, so I heard her whole conversation.

"So are you accepting the school scholarship to Apollo Academy?" The woman asked.

_"Eh?"_I thought.

"Yes, I would like to accept your offer." Ichigo replied.

_"What?!" _I yelled (In my thoughts at least).

Right after, she opened up her laptop and went to her e-mail. I finally understood now, she wasn't happy about winning, she was happy she's going to stay in the school.

_"O my gosh! I'm such a horrible spirit!"_ I said.

I flew quickly back into the dorm building, but I got lost and couldn't find the room. I wasted a lot of time, so I flew out to see her going in a big black car. Once I the car started running, I flew after it. But it was way too fast, and I couldn't catch up. I wasted a lot of my time and energy. My wings were completely tired, and I had to walk on foot back to their classrooms.

"Vanilla?!" My friends yelled.

"Where were you? What happened to you? Wheres Ichigo-chan?" Asks Caramel.

But before I could say anything, their teacher walked in.

"I'm sorry i'm late class, but I have some terrible news, Amano has withdrawed from school." Ameya-sensei said.

I explained what happened and why she left, crying.

"We have to find her!" Kashino said.

"Its too late! I'm already partnerless! She's already in that other school! I have to go back to the sweets kingdom!" I cried.

"No way..." They said.


	8. Chapter 7:Her Arrival

**Ichigo's POV**

Apollo Academy was much farther away than St. Marie, I knew this because that car ride almost took 3 hours for us to stop. We passed by many forests and went through small neighborhoods. At one point it started to rain, but we made it to the school by Sunrise. Apollo Academy was way bigger than St. Marie Academy. It looked like a beautiful castle, with white walls, and blue roofs, It had flags on the top, and outside there was many statues and beautiful trees and flowers. The three judges from the competition was there to greet me.

"Its very nice to meet you Amano Ichigo, I am the Head Master Fujigawa Tsumaki." He bowed.

"I'm the Superintendent, Tsurako Riko." He followed.

"And I am the Chairman of the school, Fujigawa Kokoro. But please call me Ms. Chairman." She smiled.

"Since both me and the Superintendent are busy, Ms. Chairman will be showing you to your room and explain how everything works alright?" Head Master Tsumaki said.

"Alright." I replied

"Yey~ Let's go Ichigo-chan~" Ms. Chairman said grabbing my arm.

"Good luck!" They both said.

When Ms. Chairman finally stopped, she didn't bring me to the Girl's Dormitory, I knew because on our way here I saw it. I was hesitant to open the door, but I took a breath and opened. It was a beautiful room! It was bigger than Tennouji senpai's room! It had high ceilings, sky blue walls, with a fireplace. I had a canopy bed, and a fancy seating area. The room had its own nig bathroom, and walk-in closet. We sat down as the school's servants served us some tea.

"So Ichigo-chan, what would you like to know?" She asks

"Well, when do classes start?" I asked.

"Oh, well i'm very sorry Ichigo-chan. Because you told us late and you were taken here in a rush, we haven't gotten your class ready, or your schedule ready. This will take a week, for now we decided to teach you the rules of the school first." She replied.

"I see, whats the first rule?" I asked, curiously.

"The first rule is about uniforms. This school is very strict when it comes to it. 'All students have to wear the appropriete uniform, shoes, and night wear'. Today, I just have to explain to you somethings, then we have to go to the tailor." She answered.

"Alright, then can you tell me anything that has something to do with me?" I continued asking questions.

"The student council here is different from other schools. Instead of President, Vice President, Treasurer, and Board Members, we have King, Prince, Duke, and Lords and Ladies. Yes the first three all have to be boys." She said.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"In this school, there is many rich and talented students. So the Queen, the Princess, and the Duchess, are all the partners and real fiances of the student council's top three members. You met my son 'Prince Yuki' right?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"He still doesn't have a Princess." She sighed.

"Oh,"

"The reason we judged that competition was to find him a talented young lady you see, and bring her to school on scholarship." She smiled.

"So your saying...?" I said, having a hunch about what she was about to say.

"Yes, i'm begging you! Would you please be the Princess, and soon to be Queen of this school?" She asked.

I froze. I didn't know what to say. I had to think about my words first.

_"I don't know what to say... Erm.. No? They might kick me out... I can't go back to St. Marie Academy... If I say yes, i'll be the fiance of Prince Yuki, and be a Princess... I came here to forget about my old school and friends right? I don't really know why, but... i'm thinking of Kashino and the other Sweet Princes..." I thought_

"Yes... i'll do it." I said.

"Yey~ I can spoil you now!" She yelled cheerfully.

"Spoil me?" I say, confused.

"Your my future daughter, so I would like to spoil you!" She said.

"Eh?!"

**A two days later... Yuki's POV**

Today, me and the new student's engagement was finalized. I don't really care very much, does it really matter to fall in love? I'm not really sure. As long as she won't get in my way, it will be alright. I was walking around the school after classes. I was completely bored and I had nothing to do. There was no homework left, no more violin pieces to practice, this day was dull.

**( Link to song/ Playlist: ****watch?v=lvLiO528l7E&list=PLae8j4IuyiqODzJgO7R2AfMd2CB Hq-7UW** ) 

Right at that moment, I heard someone playing the piano. It was extremely dull, and plain. But this song was making me feel pain and sorrow. What is this? Why do I feel this way? I have to find answers! I have to follow it! I ran as fast as I could. I didn't know where I was going but when I reached the room where it was coming from, my eyes widened. This was my new fiance's room.

I walked in to see her playing, slowly but beautifully. She looked beautiful and graceful. My cheeks started to feel warm, and my I had the feeling I was blushing hard. Right at that moment, she started crying and I ran up to her. She kept on playing even if she saw me. My Violin case fell out of my hands as her tears grew worse and worse while she played. I had no idea what to do.

I wanted to make her feel better, I want to make her smile. But I still had no idea what I was feeling. I started feeling like there were butterflies were in my stomach, and the insides of my head was getting tighter and tighter. I've never felt this was way. Not when before a preformance, not when I became the Prince of this school. Now I know, this is... is love isn't it?

"Ichigo..." I said.

She suddenly smiled, and her tears stopped. Was it me? Did I help her? I don't really know. All I knew is that, the girl in front of my eyes is the one I fell in love with. I knew this would happen, but not this quickly. I didn't think that falling in love would take only minute.


	9. Chapter 8:Curly, Brown Hair

**Ichigo's POV (Of what happened last time with her and Yuki)**

I looked at my desk and book shelves. My desk had a computer, pencils, pens, notebooks and papers. In the shelves were textbooks, and music books. My engagement with Prince Yuki was finalized. I didn't really have a way to react to that. There was nothing I could do. I was still thinking about Ms. Chairman and that "spoiling" thing. I had absolutely nothing to do. So I looked at the grand piano in my room, and I sat down and started playing the song that came from a music box I had when I was younger. But right at that moment, for some reason, I remembered something.

_**(Replay Yumeiro Patissiere OST - 13 - Yume no Kaiden wo Nobotte on youtube)**_

_**Flashback...**_

_We were finally finished with the cakes in Piyo Piyo kindergarten. The two birthday girls wanted to play a game with the others. _

_"Lets go play hide and seek!" Ringo suggested._

_"Alright!" The other kids ran outside._

_We were all about to sit down and watch, until Ringo tugged on my sleeve._

_"You all play too!" She whimpered._

_"Eh? But were too big to play Hide and seek." I replied._

_She pulled us out._

_"Please play with us!" She smiled._

_We all smiled at each other. We couldn't say no. _

_"Alright, me and the other Onii-chans are it okay." Hanabusa knelt down to her and smiled._

_"Alright! C'mon Onee-chan!" She giggled._

_As the Sweet Princes were counting me and Ringo separated. I found a good hiding place behind a bush. I knew no one saw me. But then when the Sweet Princes were done, they looked behind the bush first._

_"How did you all find me?" I laughed._

_"A little bit of your hair was sticking out." Smirked Kashino._

_"Eh? But how can you tell from that?" I asked, curiously._

_"Because, Ichigo's hair is recognizable." Hanabusa smiled._

_"Its short, brown, and curly." Andou said._

_"That way, will always find you when your lost!" Hanabusa followed._

**_End of Flashback..._**

I started crying. I didn't stop playing, not even when Prince Yuki came into the room. I didn't want to remember them did I? I don't want to remember at all. I don't want them to recognize me either. I finally found what Ms. Chairman can do for me. I looked at the prince's worried, and blushing face and smiled. I looked back at my keys as I finished playing. I stood up, being helped by him.

"I'll be back, Yuki." I smiled.

I ran out and didn't look back. I barged into Ms. Chairman's office.

"Ichigo-chan! You came to save me from my paper work right?!" She asked happily.

"Yes, since today is the day Yuki and I are fully engaged, I thought it was time to be spoiled!" I said.

"Yey~ Shopping and Makeovers! Is there anything you want?" She asks.

"I want two things. I want to get clothing that would fit my title in this school." I smiled.

"Lolita clothes! That would look so cute on you! And?" She asked.

"And... I want to get my hair permanently straightened." I replied.


	10. Chapter 9: Shopping

**Before we begin the story, I would love to give thanks to all the people who supported me~**

**Daywalker Blade- First Follow, and wrote 2 reviews!**

**PoppyLeaf- 1st Fav, followed, and wrote a review! **

**lissysanna-A follower!**

**medolicwaterflower- A follower, and Reviewer!**

**Starlovers- Faved the story!**

**TheAmendableSnowFreak- Faved, and Reviewed!**

**A Unique Fangirl- The first review, actually the day after published. THANK YOU~~~**

**A Guest- Who is also a fellow piano player! Work hard!**

**And lastly, to my 150 readers! Thank you all so much! I really never expected the story to have that many right away! I hope your enjoying the story! Happy International Happiness Day! ~Leavepandasalone**

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

I sat in the salon chair, as the stylist finally finished. I looked at myself in the mirror, I almost didn't recognize myself. My hair was straight, and it went up to my chest. I was still looking at myself in the mirror, when the stylist held out her hand out to help me off the seat. I took it and jumped off. I walked out to the waiting area where Ms. Chairman was seated.

"Ichigo-chan! You look gorgeous!" She said, cheerfully.

I turned to the stylist and bowed, " Thank you very much".

The salon was located in a modern and big shopping area. We went to different boutiques, that sold expensive lolita clothing. It was incredible too! All she did was ask me my size and then ask for everyone of the clothes they had. We also went to jewelry and shoe stores. I never knew being spoiled by someone was this tiring.

"I also need casual clothes Ms. Chairman." I said.

She brought me to a paticular store, that sold teen girls clothing. There were designer clothing there! She didn't have to techinically bring me to expensive stores like this. But I did say she was welcome to spoil me all she wants.

"What kind of clothes do you like Ichigo-chan?" She asked.

"Anything appropriete for me." I smiled.

This time she we went around the store. We bought 7 jeans, a few shirts, dresses, and a lot of accersories like belts, vests, hats, scarves, and bags. We were finally done, but I had one more favour.

"Can we drop all the stuff I brought back home?" I asked.

"Did you bring it?" She asked.

"Yes, in the trunk of the car." I replied.

"Alright, i'll have someone drop it off. But I have another question." She said.

"Yes?" I said, curiously.

"I have a feeling that having your hair straightened, and changing your look, has a lot more of meaning that it seems." She smiled.

"Yes it does..." I replied, shyly.

"What happened?" She asked.

So I explained it all, why I left, why I didn't want to be recognized, and espiecially what happened before I left. She nodded and listened carefully. I needed to tell someone all of this. Its been in my head for the past two days I was there.

"I see..." She said.

"Yes... Thank you very much..." I smiled.

"But its not only changing your look that can make you un-recognizable you know?" She said.

"Eh?" I say, confused.

"I'll tell you what, i'll have someone give you lessons!" She smiled.

"What lessons?" I asked.

"Lessons on being a princess!" She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well a princess is graceful, polite, and has perfect manners. I know all this because I was the princess in the school before!" She smiled.

"You were!?" I say in shock.

"Yes, I was like you. I had a talent in flute, and my late husband's father set us up, but before Yuki was born, he died in a train accident." She said.

"My one regret was all the times I embarrased him. I wasn't given the chance to learn all those things about being polite and graceful! So i'll give them to you!" She continued.

She walked up to me and held my hands.

"Are you willing to do it?" She asked.

"Yes!" I answered.


	11. Chapter 10:A weird feeling

**Ichigo's POV**

My mother said I was a quick learner if I was willing to do something. It only took me a day to learn how to properly act in dining, walking straight and diginified, dancing the waltz, and talking politely. I was done by 6pm and reviewed for another hour. When I finally sat down and relaxed, when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I said.

"Hello Ichigo." Yuki said.

"Its very nice to see you today." I smiled.

Yuki put a binder and a book on the coffee table.

"Whats that?" I asked.

"Its the rule book, and things you need to know, like your schedule and what were learning this month." He replied.

I looked through the schedule. They had a lot of extra subjects than normal schools like always. There was the regular subjects like Math, History, English, Geography, Science, and Art. But they also had dance, drama, english, computer, and a lot of other stuff. If you had those subjects, thne you might think its not much of a big deal. But you see its a lot harder because, we always do something different. For dance right now, we have ballet, and then next week we have tango. Even gym is hard now! But it wasn't really hard for me. Not anymore exactly. If I just started in this school, then I would have problems of course.

But then, I had the weirdest feeling that something was going on right at that moment.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No, I just have a weird feeling that I have some where to be..." I said.

"Would you like me to make arrangements to take you some where?" He asked.

"No its fine! I don't really know whats going on right now!" I replied.

I stood up and looked out the window. I had the view of a beautiful forest outside. I suddenly remembered the forest I got lost in, in St. Marie. I grabbed the curtains and tried to pull them in. But right then, I suddenly felt something wrap around my waist. Prince Yuki was hugging me from behind, I looked into his eyes as I held back. And then, he kissed me. It was a real shock to me of course, it was my first kiss after all. But I had the weirdest feeling that I was betraying someone. Which didn't really make sense to since, Yuki was my fiance. So I kissed back, trying to make it right. Before I knew it, I fell in love with him, or maybe forced myself. I didn't really know. But the feeling that I should be some where stuck in my head.

**At St. Marie Academy...**

The sweet princes were in the classroom, as Vanilla was crying her heart out.

"Are you sure you have to go?" Asks Caramel.

"Yes! I don't have a partner, so I have no use of being here." She cried, trying to wipe her tears away.

"Don't worry! Will try to find her!" Andou said.

"Will contact you once we find her!" Hanabusa followed.

"Alright, bye everyone." She said.


	12. Chapter 11:A new spirit!

**Ichigo's POV**

Today was a completely dull day. It was a weekend and I had nothing to do but play the Piano all day long. But when I finally finished playing. I had a weird feeling something was watching me.

"Who's there?" I asked.

_"Oh, you saw me!" _Someone said.

_"Now i'm having a weird sense of deja vu." _I thought.

Then suddenly, my music book started flipping through the pages. It glowed brightly, with a purple light. When the book stopped, a certain note was glowing.

"You want me to play a whole note?" I asked.

There was no answer, I just looked at the note. Why would they only want me to play a single note? Why not a whole piece? But right then I noticed that something else was glowing. The letter ' P ' for Piano was glowing. I knew I had to play it on the piano, so why would it glow?

"Oh I get it now, the whole note is a C. So you want me to guess, which key to play right?" I said.

Again no answer. I had a feeling what was going to happen, a little fairy would come out if I pressed the right 'C' and ask to be my partner. It would be betrayal to Vanilla right? I don't know. I think I already know which on to play. Piano means soft, so I should play the softest ' C ' at the end.

_" Vanilla got mad at me too right? And she was the one who told me that we weren't partners anymore..." _I thought

I suddenly pressed the key, and the book glowed brighter and brighter. I covered my eyes, as the book closed it self, and the word Piano on the cover glowed, the light traced it self to the top of my instrument, and a little fairy appeared. She had black hair tied up into side tails, and wore a black and white dress decorated with bows, and music notes. She had a conductor baton in her hands and white roses in her hair.

"Hello Ichigo, My name is Piano, I am a Music Spirit." She smiled.

"Its very nice to meet you Piano." I replied.

"I'm sure you already know about us from your last school. But I guess your partner did not explain to you that the Sweets kingdom, isn't the only kngdom around. Theres the Music Kingdom, the Art Kingdom, the Dance Kingdom, and many others. We all come from a different world you see. Not even in the Milky Way galaxy. We come from a place called ' Prodigy '. We are all to go to a human school at a certain age, and find someone we like. Its not only that kingdom for it you see." She explained.

"I see. So i'm guessing you want to be Musician in the Royal orchestra?" I guessed.

"Yes, basically." She smiled.

"So you want to be my partner?" I asked.

"If you don't mind." She said.

It sort of felt a little weird, I thought a spirit matched the personality of its partner. Like both Vanilla and I were pigs, but she looked different from me, until I looked at myself on the mirror close by. She was exactly how I am now, she was exactly the person I changed into. I took my pinky out and shook hands with the spirit. And just like that, we started a new bond.

**Vanilla's POV**

"Vanilla, do you want another partner?" Her Majesty asked.

"No, it would be betraying Ichigo..." I said.

"But according to this, Ichigo has a new partner." The Minister said.

"A new partner?!" I yelled.

"Yes, her school also cooperates with spirits. Her new partner is ' Piano ' from the Music Kingdom." The Minister replied.

"So would you like a new one?" She asks again.

"No, i'll just do the other way of becoming a royal patissiere. If I form a new bond, it will feel empty..." I replied.

"I see, well go and work with the others now, Vanilla." She smiled.

"Alright..." I replied solemnly.


	13. Chapter 12:Her first day

"Presenting, Apollo Academy's newest Prodigy, and princess, Amano Ichigo!" They announced.

I felt like I being displayed by the school. They said I needed to be known by everyone in the school, so it was necessary. I stepped up, and bowed to the students as they applauded. Today was my first day at Apollo Academy. I was in Class A, the student council's class, a class made up of 20. The Prince, the Princess, the Duke, the Duchess, and the Lords and Ladies, while the King and Queen was in class 3-A in high school. Our class was the envy of all Middle School. We were currently called 2-A, but we will have the same teacher, and classmates as long as we were in the Student Council. I was wearing the winter uniform, it had a long sleeved red blazer, a white blouse, a yellow skirt, with a black ribbon tied around the neck. That same day I met all the student council members.

"Its very nice to meet you, Princess Ichigo. I am King Yoruko Monotaki." He kissed my hand, being hit by Yuki and her majesty.

"I'm very sorry about my fiance, Princess. My name is Kirioka Yuni. I am the current Queen." She smiled.

"Its alright, your majesty." I bowed.

"Good Morning, your highness. I am Duke Shiio Riko, and this is Duchess Koizawa Moku." They bowed.

"Good morning to you as well." I smiled.

I met the board members later on in class. Today wasn't really a tiring one. I finally had something to do, other than studying and playing the piano. And yes, I studied the things they learned, and was currently learning the day before, so today was no problem at all. Nothing they even taught was hard. It was the same thing "that" school was learning. For the first time in years, everything seems so easy. I think, I like it here...

**At St. Marie Academy...**

Ever since Ichigo left, the schools been feeling sad, and completely boring. It seems like everyday was filled of dark clouds, even Koshiro-senpai hasn't been in the brightest of moods.

"I'm bored..." She said.

"But you can visit Kashino-kun all you want now!" Satou said.

"But its no use! I just feel so empty inside!" She yelled.

"Yeah, these days everyone has..." Shiotani sighed.

It felt as if, something was missing in the halls. Something didn't feel right. The sweet princes were in the baking room with Rumi, who said she might know why everyones been feeling this way. They were all eating their creations, and having a little chat.

"Its because we got too used to Ichigo-chan..." Rumi said.

"Eh?" The sweet princes said, shocked.

"We got too used to hearing her laughter echoing in the halls, her smile brightning up the room, and her music making everyone happy..." She sighed.

"What are we going to do now?" Asks Hanabusa.

"We don't feel like doing the Cake Grand Prix anymore." Kashino said.

"Then don't! Lets just try to be happy then!" Rumi said.

"Thats right." Someone said.

They turned to the window to see the Chairman, who had fishing gear with him, and his lucky fishing hat. He nodded at the surprised students and left. Before they knew it they started laughing.

"Did you see your faces?!" Rumi choked.

"What was with that pose Hanabusa?!" Andou asked, practically dying of laughter.

"Your cake fell off your fork!" Hanabusa said, trying to hold back.

Kashino couldn't say a thing, he was laughing to hard. They knew everything was going to be alright, but they did know nothing was going to be the same without having her around.


	14. Chapter 13:The Other Spirits

Piano and Ichigo was running to the Student Council Room in a rush. No one informed them of the meeting today, except for her Majesty who asked if she was coming. They finally lost a big crowd of students who were like screaming fans, trying to get pictures and autographs. They were both running until they bumped into someone. Ichigo was caught in time by the person who bumped into her.

"Yuki!" Ichigo yelled, in surprise.

"Eeeeee!" Her spirit yelled, who lost her control in flying.

She was about to fall, until another Spirit caught her in time. He had brown hair, and fancy clothing. Like Piano, he carried a conductor baton.

"Forte?!" Piano yelled.

"Hello Piano." He smiled.

"So you have a Music Spirit too." Yuki said, calmly.

"Yes, she became my partner a few days ago." She said.

They both went inside the Student Council room, being greeted by a bunch of flying spirits.

"Everyone has Spirits too?" She asked.

"Yes, but only us. Not the board members." He smiled.

"The purple one with spiky hair, is Mezzo Forte. The older brother of Forte and the King's partner." He pointed.

"The one with the pink dress and bonnet, is Percussion. The Queen's partner." Forte explained.

"And the two wearing different kinds of blue, is Fortissimo and Diminuendo." Piano said.

"Fortissimo's partner is the Duke, and Diminuendo is the Duchess'." Yuki followed.

They were greeted by the other spirits, and their partners. There was a lot of work and they all had to finish them in time. They got help from their spirit's, who orginized the papers, brought them extra pencils, and made sure the room was fully quiet. When Ichigo finished her work, she got up, said goodbye to the others, and started walking to her room. Yuki finished his as well, and followed her out.

"I have a question." He said.

"Yes?" She said.

"Are you okay with this?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked, confused.

"Are you okay with going to this school, marrying me, and having a new spirit?" He continued.

"Yes, why do you ask?" She asked.

"Because, Forte and Piano told me that you weren't surprised at all about the spirits because you had one before in your old school. I'm just asking if your alright with all these changes." He said, a little embarrased.

Ichigo smiled and took his hand, pulling him closer. She kissed him on the cheek, and hugged him tightly.

"If I wasn't okay with it, I wouldn't be doing this would I?" She giggled.

"Ichigo..." He said.

He pulled her in, and kissed her. Their conversation made Ichigo think when she was in her room.

_"I'm alright with it, its just that... I don't even know if 'that' school noticed I was even gone." _She thought, having a tear stream down from her eyes.


	15. Chapter 14:Two Years Later

**Two Years later, St. Marie Academy...**

The sweet princes finally set down the last table.

"It doesn't look straight, lets move it to the right." Suggested Hanabusa.

"Right," Kashino agreed.

Their school was having a celebration in two weeks. Its St. Marie Academy's founding day, and the school was having a ball. While the 1st years helped set up the ball room, the 2nd years were planning the entertainment, and the 3rd years were making the sweets. When the three finally finished with the tables and moved onto the decorations, Koshiro-senpai barged in with an announcement.

"Makoto-kun~" She said, tackling him.

"Koshiro-senpai! Get off, and finish with whatever your here for!" He yelled.

"What are you here for exactly?" Asks Andou.

"Well, we finally finished deciding the Music!" She said, proudly.

"So which orchestra are we having?" Asks Hanabusa.

"Well it isn't an official orchestra really, its actually musical prodigies from another school!" She replied.

"From another school?" Kashino says, confused.

"Yes, a famous music school called, Apollo Academy." She said.

"Is it official?" Asks Hanabusa.

"No not yet, we asked but their Chairman said that they'll think about it for now, because their having their cultural festival next week." She said.

"I see, alright!" Smiled Andou.

As Koshiro-senpai kissed Kashino goodbye, Rumi appeared and pushed her away.

"Easy there Koshiro-senpai, Makoto's taken!" She said.

"I won't stop at nothing, until I break you two up!" She laughed.

The couple went outside, holding hands. Rumi kissed him on the cheek and smiled.

"It'll be our Anniversary in a couple of days too!" She giggled.

"Yeah! I'm pretty excited." Kashino said.

"Me too~" She replied.

Last year, Rumi confessed to Kashino and he accepted. The couple's had their enemies and their supporters, but Kashino can't help but think, Does he really love Rumi? Or did he accept her because she was the closest to the first person he really loved? Amano Ichigo. The sweet princes haven't forgotten about her, they will always regret what they did to her two years ago. They didn't even participate in the Cake Grand Prix, and then things happened. Rumi joined Group A, she and Kashino started dating. A lot has happened. But one say if they see eachother again, they want her to come back and they will apoligize to her. But for now, all they can do is think, about what their going to say, and how to get her back.


	16. Chapter 15:Her Highness,

**Slight update: I am no longer having the student council together in one class, for the purposes of the story. It just didn't feel right... ~Leavepandasalone**

* * *

**Apollo Academy...**

"Hey look! There she is!" One whispered.

"Its really her!" Another said.

She wore the school uniform, and a crown on her head. Her white heels was heard all the way across the hall. It was Queen Ichigo. The emotionless, intelligent, and not to mention most talented lady in the school. Eventhough she is now the Queen, she is still called the Princess by most because of her petite appearance. She was walking towards the student council office, as many whispered and pointed. She walked in casually as the Board members, Duke and Duchess, and Prince and Princess, bowed politely.

"G-good evening Princess Ichigo!" Princess Kotari greeted.

"Good evening to you to Princess Kotari," Ichigo said.

No one really considered the current Prince and Princess royalty, they only believed that King Yuki and Princess Ichigo were true royalty. They were all in the same grade so they will never have the chance to be the King and Queen either. They didn't really mind, they were both completely shy and nervous in front of anyone and can't even look people in the eyes. Ichigo sat at her desk, as the duchess handed her a bunch of envelopes.

"What are these?" She asked.

"Just 'Thank you' notes from Academies that we played in," The Duchess smiled.

"And?" Ichigo looked through.

"And another school asking if we can play..." She continued, walking towards her desk.

Ichigo opened the letter itself, and read the note.

_Dear Apollo Academy,_

_We wrote this letter asking you if you can preform at our school's founding celebration. There will be food, and the instruments are already set up for you. We will gladly pay, and you won't have to stay long either. Please accept our offer._

_-Saint Marie Academy_

Ichigo stared at the words, and gave it back to the Duchess.

"Let his majesty take care of this, I have some things to do..." Ichigo said, walking out the room.

Ichigo walked around the school, checking up on classes who was preparing for the up coming festival. When she reached her class, she was surprised to see all of her classmates wearing maids, waiter outfits, and patissiere outfits.

"Welcome~" They said.

"What are you all doing?" She asked.

"Well we decided to do a Patisserie for the festival!" One of her classmates smiled.

"So you are all doing what?" She asked.

"Well we all wanted to put on our outfits, and decided what were going to make!" A girl smiled, handing her a recipe book.

"Were going to make souffles, madelines, macaroons, tarts, and cakes!" She said excitedly.

"And you are all going to make these yourself?" She asked, flipping through the pages.

"Of course we are! Baking is easy~" She replied.

"Fine, just don't make a mess." Ichigo sighed.

"Kay~" Meguchi giggled.

Amano walked back to her room. She closed the door behind her, and sighed. She looked at her room, that was filled with many bouquets. They were all carnations and lilies, her favourite flowers. Each one was from the King, who loved her dearly. Ichigo looked at all of her clothing given by the chairman. Eventhough she had everything in the palms of her hands. She still didn't feel happy. She hasn't eaten sweets in a long time, claiming she hates them and the sad part was that it was true. Every time she took a bite, all she felt was sadness, and betrayal. She would get sick after one bite of the very sweet. She honestly hated them now. She sat down on the floor, and curled herself up into a ball.

"What am I going to do?" She asked herself.


	17. Chapter 16:Class 1-A

**A week later...**

Ichigo walked in the halls of the school, thinking about her husband's decision.

_**Flashback...**_

_"I've decided that your class will be doing the honors of preforming in Saint Marie Academy." He smiled._

_"I see, I have no problem with it but why?" Ichigo asks._

_"Well, your class is doing well in music aren't they. I would let the whole student council join as well, but were all completely busy for now. You'll have to be there to supervise alright." He said, kissing her head._

_"Yes, your majesty." She bowed._

**_End of flashback..._**

Her thoughts were interupted by a loud crash of plates. She ran towards the room where it came from. Her classroom. She braced herself as she opened the door, to see a complete mess. The smell of burnt sweets filled the air, cream was all over the room, and the all of the costumes were ruined. The very smell and sight of the sweets made Ichigo sick, she covered her nose and mouth with her handkerchief.

"Whats going on here?" She asked.

"We messed up!" Cried one of her classmates Meguchi.

"What happened?" Ichigo coughed.

"Well we started making the sweets, and we made them all at the same time so we wouldn't waste anytime. Then we took out all of our costumes to iron when it was baking, but when they were done, they were burnt! So we tried making them again and again." She continued.

Ichigo sighed and looked at the ruined classroom. The festival was starting in a couple of hours, and her class wasn't prepared at all.

"Go clean up this mess, i'll handle the sweets." She sighed.

As her classmates cleaned up, Ichigo started baking. She started with the macaroons and finished with the tarts. As her classmates finally finished, she was already done with the sweets. Her classmates stared in awe.

"How did you make these?" They asked.

"Thats not important right now, I called the chairman for some new costumes." She said, holding up a box.

When her classmates finished dressing up, they all came out wearing dull clothing. The boys wore a chef outfit while the girls wore red maid outfits.

"Your majesty, these clothings are way too dull." Meguchi complained.

"You've never been in a Patisserie have you?" Ichigo sighed.

They all shooked their heads as Ichigo explained.

"I see..." Meguchi nodded.

"There's still an hour left so decorate for now." She smiled.

As she walked out, her spirit came out of her skirt pocket.

"I haven't seen you smile like that in a long time Ichigo!" She laughed.

"Thats doesn't mean anything, lets go. They probably need us back at the student council room..." Ichigo blushed.


	18. Chapter 17:Lets get Amano Ichigo Back!

**Saint Marie Academy...**

Koshiro-senpai jumped excitedly in the ball room, while the 1st years were still trying to decorate. Kashino had enough when she knocked down a tower of boxes, which had ribbons in them.

"Koshiro-senpai! Settle down will you?! Why are you so excited anyway?!" He yelled, angrily.

"Makoto-kun~ I got Apollo Academy for the music!" She said, cheerfully.

"Really?! You got them?!" Rumi said, in shock.

"Yeah! But its not the original group that plays. Only one person from that group will be going with her class. But we still got it!" She cheered.

"Why isn't the group we asked for coming?" Hanabusa asks.

"Well the group that we asked for was actually the student council. There all busy so they said that one student council member can supervise her class while they preform." She replied.

"I see, so shes not playing? Only supervising?" Andou says, confused.

"Yup!" She said.

**Later on, at the lake...**

"You suspect that Amano is at Apollo Academy?" Hanabusa says, confused.

"Oui, Vanilla said that the school she was transferring to is a music school, that starts with an A.A. So yes, there is a possibility she is." Cafe nodded.

"We can get her back if shes here right?!" Caramel asks, excitedly.

"But theres only a 20% chance she'll be at the party." Andou said.

"But its worth a try isn't it? We still blame ourselves for her withdrawal..." Kashino says, solemnly.

"Then its decided! Lets go get Amano Ichigo back!" Chocolat yelled.

"Right!" They all agreed.


	19. Chapter 18:Strawberries and Snow

_**Ichigo's Dream...**_

_Once upon a time,_

_There was a cheerful young girl, who lived in a faraway village._

_She laughed and smiled everyday, making the village incredibly bright and happy._

_But one day, a large and successful kingdom got interested in the girl because of a talent she had._

_She was asked if she wanted to be the princess of the kingdom. _

_She knew this was a decision she had to make on her own. _

_But when she decided to stay, she got into a fight with her best friends._

_She had a change of heart, and left not telling anyone._

_When she arrived, the King and Queen spoiled her immediently. _

_She was given new clothes, toys, and she was even given a prince her age to marry in the future._

_She was kept in the castle, and she was never to go out the castle walls. _

_She grew up intelligent, beautiful, and talented._

_But over the years, she lost her smile and laughter._

_No one in the whole kingdom could please her, except for her husband to be._

_She was always lonely, and sad. _

_She didn't know what to do._

_**End of dream...**_

Ichigo woke up immediently from such a horrible dream. She looked at the clock on her nightstand. It was one in the morning! She got up and put on her slippers. She opened her balcony doors, and stepped outside. It was nice and windy, and the moon was full up high. She sighed and went back in. She put on some boots, and closed the balcony doors. She snuck out to the school stables, where she found her white horse Snow, which was given to her by the king for her 15th birthday.

"Hey girl..." She smiled, giving her an apple.

She set the saddle on the horse, and took her out of the stables. In the school, there is a forest owned by the Fujigawa family that is connected to the school. There is a pathway where anyone can ride anytime. This is what she did late at night when she felt un easy and couldn't sleep.

"Lets go!" She said, guiding her horse.

The horse neighed and went as fast as it could down the path aligned with white fences. Ichigo was used to it and was still good at riding, even if she was only in her nightgown. They finally got to the end of the trail. There really was no end actually, the pathway only went into a loop and brought the rider back to the stable. Ichigo stared at the school, as tears flow down from her eyes.

"I really am unable to get out of this school..." She smiled.

She put her horse back in its place, she walked in the halls until she saw a familiar face.

"Ichigo?" Yuki said, shocked.

"Yuki..." She said.

"Why are you up?" He asked.

"I couldn't sleep, so I went out to ride Snow for a bit..." She faked a smile.

"Can you still not sleep?" He asked.

She shook her head.

"Then why don't we sleep in my room?" He smiled.

Her cheeks grew warm, and she knew she was blushing.

"Its alright, I won't do anything to you." He promised.

She nodded shyly, as she took his hand and guided her back to her room first. She changed into a new nightgown, and put on her slippers. They walked together under the stars, as he led her to a different building. They went into the room, and Ichigo was still hesitant.

"Are you sure this is alright?" She asked.

"Yes, its not like my mother will say no to this..." He blushed.

She smiled, and went into the bed. He pulled her closer, and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, Ichigo." He smiled.

"Goodnight, Yuki." She replied.

And they both drifted off to sleep.


	20. Chapter 19:Back at St Marie!

"Look at all the sweets!" Meguchi yelled in excitement.

"Settle down Meguchi..." Ichigo sighed.

The group arrived at the school about an hour ago. They all came through three limousines, one for the girls, one for the boys, and Ichigo had one all to herself.

_**An hour ago...**_

Ichigo looked out of her window to see Piyo Piyo kindergarten, still full of smiles and children. She looked away and set her sights at the familiar trees they were passing by. The car finally stopped at the gates of St. Marie Academy. She stepped out, being helped by the driver. Everyone wore their uniform first, and had formal clothing with them. Ichigo stared at the school, speechless. She hasn't been here in years yet it still looked exactly the same. She sighed as the others stared in awe at the building.

"Its not as big as Apollo Academy, but its beautiful!" One of her classmates, Kiyu said.

"Were not here to admire the school, lets get in..." Ichigo sighed.

As the gates opened, they all went inside in a straight line (Ichigo strictly told them to) and walked to the building where the Chairman's office was. Ichigo stayed at the back and was hesitant to go in. She knew the Chairman would most likely recognixe her.

"C'mon Princess!" Meguchi whispered, pulling her in.

They all came in and bowed as the Chairman greeted them.

"You all must come from Apollo Academy, yes?" He asked.

"Yes." They said.

"Its very nice to meet you all. I am the Chairman of the Japan Branch of St. Marie Academy." He bowed.

"Its an honor to meet you sir." Meguchi smiled, as the others (Except Ichigo who stayed still) nodded.

"I believe you have a student who will only be supervising, yes?" He asked.

"Yes, our student council president's fiance. Amano Ichigo." Kiyu replied.

The Chairman froze for a second hearing the name and sat back at his seat. He nodded as Amano walked forward and bowed.

"Its very nice to meet you. I am Amano Ichigo, princess of Apollo Academy." She said.

The Chairman took a look at the girl, who had long straight hair and wore a very expensive ring on her finger.

"May I have a word with Miss Amano?" He asked.

They all nodded and left one by one. Ichigo stood up, looking at the Chairman.

"Its very nice to see you again." He smiled.

"How do you do?" She asked.

"I am fine, as of the rest of the school." He smiled.

"I must get going now Chairman, I have to make sure the students don't cause any trouble." She smiled.

She bowed and left the room. The Chairman looked outside to see 1st year highschool's group A talking in the gazebo.

"Maybe, everything will go back to normal." He smiled.

_**Normal POV**_

Ichigo wore a Red ball gown, and black heels. She had a rose choker on her neck, and white rose in her hair. She knew many people in the crowd she was in, but with her straight hair and her long bangs, it didn't seem like anyone could recognize her. Ichigo was relieved until she heard someone call her name.

"Princess Ichigo!" Meguchi called.

Ichigo ran past a group of three boys and walked fastly towards the group.

"What is it?" She asked.

**The Sweet Princes...**

The three boys arrived in a bit late because Rumi took a little while to dress up. She had Kashino as her escort to the ball, while Andou had Kana.

"Were going to get some cakes okay!" Giggled Kana.

As the two girls left, Hanabusa shrugged and sighed.

"I'm the only one without a date..." He said, feeling a bit lonely.

"You've been here for more than five years and you still haven't gotten a girlfriend!" Kashino laughed.

"Princess Ichigo!" They heard someone call.

The two ignored it until they saw a figure walked past them. A girl with straight brown hair, wearing a red dress and a white rose in her hair. They heard her shoes as she walked towards a group of people who didn't look familiar. The boys froze, and turned around.

"Was that...?" Hanabusa guessed.

"Were back! We got you guys some refreshments!" Rumi smiled, until she noticed the looks on their faces.

"Whats wrong?" Kana asked.

"I think I just saw..." Andou said.

"Amano?" Kashino said.

"Eh?"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I please welcome Apollo Academy's Class 1-A!" Koshiro-senpai interupted.

The group started playing, but the princes didn't pay attention to the music. The girl who walked past them just left the ball room. They walked through the crowed of people, and ran after the lady. Hoping to finally see their friend.


	21. Chapter 20:Team Ichigo Reunited

The boys followed the young lady out, she was gone.

"Where did she go?" Hanabusa asked.

"I don't know!" Andou said, looking from his left to his right.

Kashino suddenly heard the sound of heels coming from the end of the hall.

"C'mon follow me!" He said, pointing straight.

**Ichigo's POV**

I stopped walking around, and fell to my knees. I coughed into my handkerchief and tried to get up. The sweets in the ball room made me sick! The very sight of them made me feel light headed, and the smell made me want to stop breathing. To others that sweet scent and delicate appearance was delicous, and tempting. But for me it made me absolutely disgusted. I suddenly heard running behind me, and picked myself up and ran. I don't know why i'm running. Even if I feel sick or disgusting I had to run for some reason. I still knew how these halls looked like, they were all too familiar. I turned as I felt my energy getting lower and lower.

_"Where am I going?!" _I asked myself.

As I make another turn, I see a door at the end of the hall. I ran faster towards it, and held up my dress. I pushed open the doors and stopped. Fancy sky blue walls, white marble floors. This was that corridor. It probably wasn't a good idea to run while your light headed, cause I felt horrible. I fell to the ground and grew very tired. I heard the doors open as three boys run to my side. I finally passed out.

**Normal POV**

The sweet princes ran to the unconcious girl's side. They turned her and set her head on Kashino's lap. They checked her heart rate, and her breathing. Kashino stared at the face closely and moved the bangs aside from her face.

"Amano?" He said, confused.

The boys took a look at the girl to see her face that was hidden away by her bangs. Ichigo was completely unaware of what was going on.

"She has long straight hair..." Hanabusa stared.

"We barely even recognized her..." Andou said.

There Sweet Spirits come out of their pockets and took a closer look at Ichigo.

"Her hair is smooth!" Caramel said.

"And her clothing looks extremely expensive." Cafe followed.

Chocolat carried her hand, showing the ring on her finger.

"Look!" She yelled.

Hanabusa took her hand and was shocked to see the ring on her finger.

"She has a ring!" Andou said, surprised.

"What does that mean?" Caramel asked.

"When a person has a ring on their right hand on their ring finger it means shes married, if its on the left ring finger it means shes engaged." Cafe explained.

"Meaning?" Caramel continued.

"Ichigo has been proposed to, meaning she has someone to marry already!" Chocolat said.

"I see..." Caramel said.

"Lets bring her to the infirmary!" Kashino said, picking her up.

They brought her to the infirmary as the doctor there recognized her at once. The three boys went to the dormitory and found out about Ichigo through her school's website. When they were finished they walked back to the waiting area close by the infirmary.

**Later on...**

Ichigo's eyes fluttered as she finally woke up. She looked around and figured out she was in the infirmary. She sat up as the door opened.

"Ah, Amano-san! Your awake." The doctor smiled.

Ichigo nodded as she looked at the doctor.

"You three can come in now." She said, letting three familiar boys in.

She left the room as the sweet princes sat beside her. Ichigo had nothing to say so she kept quiet. Hanabusa held out a cup of tea to the emotionless girl, she looked at it and gently took it from the green haired boy. The spirits came out curiously, and flew around Ichigo. When Ichigo finished her tea, Caramel bumped into the wall and was caught by Ichigo.

"Y-you can still see us?!" Chocolat said in surprise.

She nodded giving the spirit to Andou. She looked outside as the doctor came in.

"Looks like you have to tell the Chairman why one the guests are in the infirmary. Only two of you go, one can keep Amano company." She smiled.

Hanabusa and Andou stood up and left Ichigo and Kashino alone in the infirmary.

"So, your a princess now..." He said trying to start a conversation.

"It must be nice being spoiled, and having a big room, and people who work for you..." He tried to laugh.

"Whats so great about a Princess being kept in a castle?" Ichigo asked.

"Eh?"

"Kashino, the Chairman would like to speak to you. Let Amano rest for now." The doctor said.

He took a look at Ichigo and stood up. As he walked out the door Ichigo rested her head and went back to sleep for a little while longer.


	22. Chapter 21:Her love for sweets

The Chairman of Saint Marie informed Apollo Academy of the incident, and that Ichigo won't be able to go back until she makes a full recovery. No matter how much Ms. Chairman or King Yuki wanted Ichigo back, they couldn't because it was part of the school board rules. The Chairman told them not to worry and he will call them once shes better. So the next morning Ichigo woke up in a room in St. Marie Academy. She knew it was only temporary for her to be here, but with many of her old classmates still in the school she won't be able to go out very much. She opened the suitcase that Apollo Academy dropped off, there was three night gowns, and four school uniforms, plus a note.

_Dear Ichigo,_

_Please tell me if someone harms you or forces you to do anything there. I will be in touch with you at all times, so I am only a phone call away. Please get well soon and come back healthy. I love you._

_-Yuki_

Ichigo blushed as she read the note, she loved Yuki very much but she always had the feeling of betrayal instead of happiness whenever he hugs her, or kisses her, or tells her " I love you". She never knew why either. She changed into her school's uniform and sat on her bed. She could hear the grandfather clock's 'tick tock' as she looked out the window. She was still doing absolutely nothing until someone knocked on the door. Ichigo stood up and opened the door, she was still afraid to speak. She sat back down as the three princes came in.

"Ichigo-cha- Princess Ichigo..." Hanabusa said.

Ichigo faced him and nodded.

"Would you like to come with us for a little while? No one is in the baking room right now." Andou said.

Kashino held out his hand. Ichigo was hesitant to go and looked into Kashino's eyes.

"Its alright, we won't hurt you." He smiled.

She slipped her hand in his, that sweet princes guided her down to the baking room. Ichigo sat on a metal stool as the boys start putting their aprons on.

"Will make you something alright!" Andou smiled.

Ichigo held out her hand as if she was about to stop them, but pulled it back and watched. She just couldn't tell them her hatred for sweets. She put a grip on her skirt as the three started working. They still looked amazing as they made their sweets, but with Ichigo's emotionless expression it didn't seem like she appreciated it. When they were done they gave it Ichigo. It was a strawberry tart. She took the fork and cut a small piece of the tart. She ate the tart expecting a sick feeling, but instead she felt the cream swirl in her mouth, and the strawberry's juices tickle her tounge.

_"What... is this...?" _She asked.

The warmth of the tart made her feel happy, every bite she took made her feel harmonized.

_"I've felt this way before haven't I?" _She thought.

It was the feeling she used to get everytime she ate a sweet. She felt tears flow down on her cheeks, she smiled and put the tart down.

"Princess Ichigo!" They yelled.

As Ichigo dried up her tears of joy, a group of students came in.

"Oh you guys are here!" Rumi said, cheerfully.

"Rumi?" Kashino said in confusion, being hugged and kissed on the cheek by her girlfriend.

Ichigo felt something pierce in her heart as she watched the two. She touched her wedding ring to calm her down.

"Well we wanted to practise too!" She giggled.

Practically the whole class was there, and Ichigo knew every single student.

"Hey whose your friend there?" Rumi asked.

The sweet princes tried to stop Rumi from getting close to the delicate and fragile girl, but it was already too late. Rumi looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Ichigo-chan?" Rumi said in confusion.

Ichigo quickly jumped off the stool and ran.

"Princess Ichigo!" The three boys yelled, running after her.

She ran out the baking room and fell to her knees outside. She coughed and felt lightheaded from the remains of the tart in her mouth. She walked up to the fountain and wet her face. She breathed heavily as the three boys caught up to her. Kashino picked her up and carried her to her room, being set on her bed. Ichigo's tears wouldn't stop flowing down from her cheeks. Andou wiped them away and smiled.

"Its alright Amano-san." He said.

"Will always be your friends." He continued.

She soon drifted off to sleep as the three boys left her to rest.


	23. Chapter 22:'Him'

Ichigo took her phone out of the suitcase and called Yuki.

"Ichigo! Is something wrong?!" He asked, worriedly.

"No, i'm just calling to tell you i'm alright..." She replied.

"Thats good then, will you be able to come back today?" He asked.

"Most likely, I haven't gotten sick in the last 24 hours." She said.

"Alright, i'll have a car pick you up." He said.

"I love you." He continued.

"I love you too, i'll see you later." She smiled to herself.

Ichigo hung up, and put her phone back. She orginized the suitcase and checked if everything was in it. As she closed, someone knocked on the door.

"Yes?" She said opening the door.

"Hey, um... wanna have some sweets?" Kashino asked.

Ichigo had some time so she went down to the baking room with Kashino. He led her downstairs where the baking room was.

"Surprise!" A big group of people yelled.

"Whats going on?" Ichigo asked.

"We finally saw you again after two years." Hanabusa smiled.

"And we wanted to celebrate with you!" Rumi cheered.

"But why...?" She asked.

"Because your our friend Amano." Kashino said.

"Were not mad at you for leaving without telling anyone. It was our fault anyway." Andou said.

The sweet princes went in front of Ichigo and bowed.

"Were very sorry!" They apoligized.

"If we didn't yell at you that day, you would still be in the school!" Andou said.

"We got angry at you and we didn't even let you explain!" Hanabusa said.

"We regret what we did two years ago Amano, all these years we knew it was our fault you left so..." Kashino said.

"Please forgive us and come back to Saint Marie Academy!" They yelled.

"Come back?" Ichigo said in confusion.

"Yes, we want you to come back." Rumi followed.

"Eversince you left the school never felt the same anymore..." Kana continued.

"Even I felt depressed when you left!" Laughed Koshiro-senpai.

"So please come back!" They yelled all together.

Ichigo smiled, as tears of joy flowed down from her cheeks. She hasn't felt happiness this way in so many years. She couldn't say anything at the moment, but she knew she was most likely going to come back. They spent awhile making sweets together, and eating.

"I'm going to take some to the chairman!" Ichigo said, cheerfully.

She ran as fast as she could and she didn't know where she was going. She was being extremely careless. As she was running down the hall, she closed her eyes and thought about the fun time she had with her old friends. She thought very happily until something interupted her thoughts. Ichigo opened her eyes to see the staircase. Before she knew it she fell down, and became unconcious again. When she woke up she was being carried by Kashino again.

"Your awake." He smiled.

She looked around to see she was in the front of Saint Marie Academy.

"Even when your a princess and a prodigy you still fall down stairs!" He laughed.

"Well I haven't in the last two years..." She blushed.

"Probably not." He smiled.

Ichigo looked away, embarassed. Kashino looked at the beautiful girl he was holding in his arms. His head suddenly got closer and closer to Ichigo's face. She turned her head to see his eyes looking right back at her.

"Kashi-" She said.

"Ichigo..." He interupted

She closed her eyes bracing herself for what was about to happen, until she heard familiar footsteps walking towards them. He stopped in his tracks and looked at the men in front of them.

"You must be Kashino Makoto." He said.

"Who are you two?!" Kashino asked.

"Yuki...Riko..." She said.

"Eh?"

"Amano-san! Ma-kun!" She heard Andou yell.

She looked behind them to see the rest of the group running towards the three. They stopped to see two young men.

"Ichigo-chan, do you know this man?!" Hanabusa asked.

"Yes... he is my fiance and the other is my friend." She said.

"What?!" They all yelled in shock.

"Yes, thats right. I am King Yuki of Apollo Academy and this is Duke Riko, and we came here to pick up Ichigo." He smiled.

He held out his hand to Ichigo. She looked at the group behind them and to Kashino, she looked away and took King Yuki's hand. He pulled her in and caught her in time.

"Lets go Riko." He said truning back.

"Yes your majesty." He bowed.

The group watched as the three left. Ichigo suddenly remembered the exact reason why she left Saint Marie academy. Her tightened her grip as she held on the King. The Duke went into his limo while Ichigo and Yuki had one for themselves. Their minds were filled wiht anger and hatred as the car drove off. There was no way she could come back with 'him' around. There was no way for Ichigo to come back if he was there to pull her back from everything. But right now, all they could do was feel pity for their loss.


	24. Chapter 23:His Jealousy overwhelmed

**Its time to thank fans again! I can't believe this story is going so well!**

**Anime Lover- Guest Reviewer**

**The Chibi Writer- Guest Reviewer**

**Fate Suta- Reviewed, Faved, & Followed**

**Kittywitchy- Reviewed, Faved**

**lilangel25- Reviewed**

**bakamonostalgic167- Reviewed**

**XxFangirl-chanxX- Reviewed, Faved, & Followed**

**Crystal286- Reviewed****, Faved, & Followed**

**Anonymous- Guest Reviewer**

**BlackRock124- Reviewed, Faved, & Followed**

**Anikassa- Reviewed, Faved, & Followed**

**Emeraldity123- Follow**

**Lastly to my 2257 Viewers! 1.03K in the U.S, 243 in the Philipines, 125 in Canacla, 114 in Australia, 91 in Singapore, 88 in Finland, 56 in Hong Kong, 54 in Germany, 49 in United Arab Emirates, 48 in Sweden, 45 in Indonesia, 41 in Venezuela, 40 in Ireland, 38 in Bulgaria, 34 in Malaysia, 29 in the U.K, 27 in Saudi Arabia, another set of 27 in Portugal, 24 in Bangladesh, 21 in France, and 16 in Italy. **

**Thank you all so much! This story is my best yet! **

**~Leavepandasalone**

**P.S. If your confused about anything, don't be afraid to ask in the reviews. I'll definitely answer!**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

Prince Yuki and Ichigo sat awkwardly in the limo. They weren't even halfway to the school and Ichigo was pretty sure he was never going to forgive her for doing something like this. Yuki was looking out the window while they were passing the forest and she was looking at him.

"William, please put the partition window up..." Yuki said.

"Yes sir." Our driver William replied.

As the window became fully closed, Yuki immediently took off his seat belt and came to Ichigo. He kissed her deeper than ever before. She put his hand on his cheek and kissed back. Once he pulled away he hugged her tightly.

"You didn't do it on purpose, you almost kissed him because of your delicate memories of him. Please remember that I am your fiance, and that we love eachother very much. I will let it pass..." He said.

"Yes..." She replied.

He kissed her on the forehead lightly, and held her hand. She hugged him tightly and didn't want to let go. Yuki held onto his bride until they reached Apollo Academy. She fell asleep in the car, so he had to carry her back to her room. Later on he sat in his mother's office explaining to her what had happened in that school.

"I see, so what do you intend to do?" She asked.

"I'm not going to do anything to her friends, or that young man she almost kissed. I'm just going to speed things up." He smiled.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Were both ready to marry aren't we? I can't wait anymore." He said.

"When is the wedding?" He asked.

"April 7th in two years. I wanted your wedding to be in cherry blossom season." She replied.

"Then make the wedding the 7th of April for this year." He said.

"Thats a month away Yuki! We can't possibly let that happen!" She protested.

"Its possible. You and father got married a week after you almost fell in love with another man, and you two were only on your last year of middle school." He said.

She grew silent, as Yuki walked out the office.

"The wedding will happen." He said.


	25. Chapter 24:Wedding Dress and thoughts

**I'm so sorry for the late chapter, I had a major writer's block! ~Leavepandasalone**

* * *

Ichigo spun around in the beautiful white wedding dress, as Ms. Chairmans eyes were glowing with excitement. Yuki told her about the news a few days ago that their wedding would be in a month or so. She was surprised at first but she remembered the time she almost cheated on him. She had many questions going around in her head, and didn't know if this was the right thing to do honestly. They were both so young and she was having mixed feelings about the situation. But with the lessons she got 2 years ago, she was taught to behave and obey her future husband.

"You look beautiful Ichigo-chan!" She said excitedly.

"Thanks you ." Ichigo smiled back.

It seems that Yuki was completely serious about this. He insisted on marrying her early. She knew he was a little angry at her about the events a few days ago. Collapsed at the ball, had to stay there for about a week, and almost kissed her old friend. It was something expected of him to do so. Ichigo knew she would most likely never see the sweet princes again, neither would she step foot in Saint Marie academy. Ichigo was neither happy or sad. She didn't think it was un fair, or un reasonable. It was something he decided to save this engagement. But she can't help but wonder, will they have a happily ever after?


	26. Chapter 25:Rumi's True Feelings

**OKAY! I'm finally finished! THANK GOODNESS!**

* * *

**St. Marie Academy...**

The class was frantic, with all the students running about. They all ran around reasearching and finding all the info they could search up through the internet. They weren't doing a project, or a report, or a simple exam or test. They were looking for a way to get and break into Apollo Academy. With Hanabusa trying to re-make the school's uniform for about 27 students, 11 girls and 16 boys. Andou was looking up the security system of the school while Rumi was looking for places they could all manage to sneak into. Regretting all the faults they did to the once sweet and kind Amano Ichigo, who had turned into a cold and an emotionless princess. They were all confident to change her mind.

"Kashino! You're uniform is done!" Hanabusa called, placing the uniform on the stack of the others.

"Thanks! I'll try it on once I have time!" Kashino replied.

Kashino was looking up the people they were against through the school website. The King, the Prince, the Princess, the Duke, the Duchess, and of course the Lords and Ladies. They were all motivated opponents, good grades, good looks, by the looks of them, you could actually believe they came right out of a fairy tale. At the same time he was learning all about this 'New Ichigo'. She had perfect grades, perfect talents, beautiful looks, and had everything she could ever want. But as he searched from window to window, he soon found out about the wedding.

**Rumi's POV**

Makoto had a shocked, and worried look on his face. I walked over to him, and took a look at what was on his Laptop.

**The King and Princess' early Marriage!**

**It seems that our beloved King Yuki and Princess Ichigo's wedding was finally announced!**

**It seems due to an incident that happened a short while ago, the King and Princess will be getting married early.**

**We don't have much details of what had happened, **

**"It was a little misunderstanding that happened a few days ago. The King has decided to marry her Majesty early due to a few 'circumstances'. It is nothing to worry about." Said our school Chairman.**

**The students are all invited to the special occasion! It seems instead of the wedding being in Japan, it will be held in England because of the rest of the King's family being there.**

**Princess Amano has been excused from class, while she gets ready for the big occasion.**

**The wedding will be in April 7th!**

**With the wedding a month away, the whole school seems to be busy! **

**Congratulations to their Majesties!**

As I finished reading, I looked back to Makoto. His eyes were filled with regret and jelousy as he looked at the pictures. There were photos of the church and the dining hall. There was even a list of Brides Maids, Flower Girls, and many others. The Maid of honor, and the Best Man has already been chosen. The last pictures was of Ichigo, who was wearing different wedding gowns. They had already chosen the dress but didn't put it on the internet. The rest of the info was classified. Invitations, the flowers, the centerpieces, the entertainment, everything was closed off at that point. Makoto was making it obvious he was envious and angry.

"I'm a little tired alright... I'm gonna go back to my dorm..." I said.

"Alright, Good night Rumi-chan." Hanabusa replied.

"See you tommorrow." Andou waved goodbye.

I walked back to my dorm, holding back my tears. As I walked in and locked the door, I jumped onto my bed and started crying my eyes out. I thought about all those times he ever kissed me, all those times he ever hugged me tight, all those times he ever gave me flowers. Those were all lies. He never loved me, he never felt the same way I did for him! I was only a replacement! Second best! I am and never will be, as special as her! I looked over to the empty bed beside mine, which had been vacant for over two years. The desk, the closet, the bed side table. Nothing in that side of the room has ever been used. They were only there to remind me and taunt me, that I will never be as good as her! I looked over to the friendship necklace she had given to me many years ago on my side table. I grabbed it and threw it across to the other side of the room hitting the wall.

"I HATE YOU!" I yelled, hatefully.


	27. Chapter 26:Sweet Spirit Break In!

**Ichigo's POV**

I signed the last paper and sighed of relief. I never knew that these marriage papers would take so long. After a long day of planning the arrangements for the reception, I'm glad I finally get a few hours of rest. I'm only 16 yet I'm getting married. Its seems unbelievable to you of course, but if you studied medieval times then you would know that princesses either got married to a stranger at the age of 13 or became a nun. In my case its not half bad. I got up from my desk and sat down on the comfy white sofa in my room. Piano came flying in handing me cup of chamomile tea.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"No problem. You deserve it, after all! You've worked really hard this passed week." She replied.

"Not as much as Yuki or . I'm only taking care of a few things compared to those two." I sighed.

She nodded and flew into my closet. I followed her to the little room full of clothes and changed into night gown. I threw myself to my bed and buried my face into my pillow.

"Good Night, Piano..." I said.

"Good Night, Ichigo-sama." She replied.

**Outside of the School... Normal POV**

"Ouch!" Vanilla said, as she scratched her knee on the branch.

"Shhh!" Chocolat hissed.

"Its not my fault you all brought me here in the middle of the night!" Vanilla whispered.

"What did you bring me here for anyway?!" She followed.

"We want you to see Ichigo." Caramel said, peeking through the leaves of the bush.

"Whats so important about seeing her after all these years?" She shrugged.

"Vanilla, we know you want to see her." Cafe said.

Vanilla sighed as she followed the three sweet spirits, to an open window.

**Piano's POV**

I flew out of the room, leaving Ichigo-sama to rest. She shouldn't be awake for what I was about to do. I flew to the student council room to meet with the other Music Spirits.

"Did you see anything yet?" I asked.

"I saw a few pairs of wings fly by..." Said Diminuendo.

"So they did come here." I said, with a blank face.

"Um... G-good evening Piano..." Said Chorus, the new princess' partner.

"Good evening Chorus, Flat." I replied.

I flew to the window to see the four sweet spirits fly to the east corridor.

"Their going! Follow me!" I flew quickly.

I flew out of the room, and went from hall to hall. Dodging everything in my path, heading towards the corridor.

**Normal POV, The Sweet Spirits...**

"Its so dark and scary..." Caramel said, frightened.

"Its alright we made it in..." Chocolat said.

Caramel flew around the corridor slowly and quietly. She flew backwards until she bumped into something. She turned around to see a great, big, metal monster!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Caramel scram!

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" The sweets spirits followed.

The monster broke into pieces and the sweets spirits dodged its falling body parts. When they all fell to the ground, Chocolat flew closer.

"Its just empty knight armor!" She scram, in frustration.

Right at that moment the lights turned on. The sweet spirits panicked and hid away into the armor. They peeked out as the six music spirits entered the room.

"We were expecting you Sweet Spirits..." Piano said.


	28. Chapter 27:Sweet VS Music

**Thanks for helping me get better everyone! I'm sorry if I worried you all and that I was being selfish. You guys are awesome!**

* * *

"M-Music Spirits..." Vanilla said, frightened.

"What have you all come here for?" Piano said, seriously.

"W-we came to change Ichigo's mind!" Caramel stuttered.

"Ichigo's mind is her own. No one else can control it except for her." Forte replied

"If you succeed, it won't be her choice to. She would be forced to do it so that you could have what you wanted not thinking about her happiness. Isn't that a despicable thing to do?" Piano said, taunting the four.

Silence shrouded the corridor as the spirits glared at each other.

"Ichigo chose this because you were all rude to her. Do you really think she wants to come back?" Piano followed.

"But she's not happy here!" Yelled Vanilla.

"Vanilla..." The Sweet Spirits said.

"Eversince she left, I've been watching her through my magic! She's miserable here! She's far from happy here! She's so lonely and sad! There are very few people who can make her happy! She doesn't even smile or laugh the way she used to! Do you really think this is what she wants?! Your going on and on how we would be forcing her to come back, not thinking about her happiness! Yet you've kept her in here, far away from the people she loves! How is she happy here?!" Vanilla yelled, getting a slap from Piano.

Piano was heavily breathing, while Vanilla looked away from her and touched her red cheek. The spirits around them were shocked and never expected them to do such a thing.

"Diminuendo... Please show them the way out..." Piano said.

As the spirits flew away, Piano fell into Forte's arms as both her and Vanilla thought the same.

_"This isn't over,"_ They thought.

_"Music Spirits..."_

_"Sweet Spirits..."_


	29. Chapter 28:Ichigo's Loneliness

**Hello everyone! I'm back and I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating lately! I've been busy with a few things these past couple of days. So if you don't know the news, I am making a group on Fanfic! It's a group for girl writers called "Sweet Writers: Unique", its like a normal group of friends only Fanfic style! **

**We help other writers with stories and make original stories together for cute and romantic anime like Yumeiro Patissiere, Shugo Chara, Kaichou wa Maid sama, and so much more! There's more info on my profile and just PM me if you want to join! Thanks! I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Ichigo lay on her bed and looked outside, at the forest scenery. With the wedding preparations, both Ms. Chairman and Yuki and even half of the school was completely busy and Ichigo was kept in her room, completely bored.

_"It's bad enough they keep me confined in this castle, why do they half to keep me in my room?" _She thought.

There was no studying to do, and no piano pieces to learn. Ichigo didn't have anything to do at all. She went over to her computer and checked her e-mails, surprised to see a message from Natsume.

* * *

**From: Natsume Amano**

**To: Ichigo Amano**

**Subject: Your getting MARRIED?!**

**Nee-sama! I heard from Ryou-kun that you and Yuki were getting married in a month?! You should've seen what happened when I got home! Dad was crying on the ground repeating "She's getting married! My little girl is getting married!" And Mom was jumping up and down with the wedding invitation and three plane tickets to England! **

**I can't believe you landed such a hot guy in the first place! I knew you why you were engaged with the so famous "Yuki Fujihara", but I could not believe it when I heard you were getting married at this time! I mean, you're only 16!**

**But other than that, Congrats Onee-chan! I wish both you and Yuki a lot of happiness! I can't wait to see you again! I'll try to find you a present over 1000¥ this time, but I'm sure Mrs. Fujihara is going to beat me again over presents.**

**Love you! Bye!**

**-Natsume**

* * *

Ichigo sighed as she read her father's reaction to her early wedding. She doesn't know why that sort of reaction was necessary, he knew it was going to happen some day. She wrote back to her extremely excited sister and turned off her computer. She once again looked out to the window beside her bed, and looked at the trees below.

"How boring... I've seen these trees too many times to admire it's beauty. How pathetic of me to even look outside when I'm not allowed to go without strict supervision..." Ichigo said to herself.

Ichigo looked up at the sky to see a flying flock of birds. They soared in the sky freely and flew far, far away.

"How much longer do I have to be locked up? I wonder, when am I going to get my freedom?" She asked herself, thinking about her loneliness.


	30. Chapter 29:I used to Dream

**Normal POV**

The rain fell on the campus of Apollo Academy. Ichigo wore a white coat with a hood and red rain boots and tied up her hair into a ponytail as her Music Spirit slept. Thunder was heard throughout the woods as Ichigo struggled to open her balcony door.

_"I have to do this..." _She thought.

She locked it and walked slowly to the edge, holding onto the rails. A knock was heard on the door and Ichigo ignored it and only desired one thing. Her door creaked open as Princess Kotari came in.

"Princess Ichigo-sama?" She said, trying to see if the upperclassmen was there.

She walked gracefully inside as she dragged her white gown in. She looked around, only to see a sleeping spirit. Another thunder bolt cracked across the skies and a shadow appeared on the floor. Kotari turned to see the supposed to be elegant Princess, on the other side of the rails of the balcony.

"Ichigo-sama!" She yelled.

Kotari burst outside as a strong wind passed by them. Kotari closed her sea blue eyes and looked away from the wind while Ichigo just stood, with her boots between the legs of the railings.

"What are you doing Ichigo-sama!" She asked worriedly as she carried her gown to the edge of the balcony.

"I'm going outside." She said, calmly.

"But Ichigo-sama! You were ordered by King Yuki to stay!" She recalled.

"Ordering me or not, I've stayed... In one place for too long!" Ichigo yelled.

"Ichigo-sama..."

"I'm growing desperate Kotari. If I stay here any longer, i'll be insane!" She admitted.

Ichigo looked up at the blonde as Kotari's cheeks became red and puffy as she cried. Ichigo raised one of her hands up and squeezed the hands that were clutched on her chest.

"Ichigo-sama..." She said.

"Did you know that I once dreamed to see Paris?" Ichigo said.

Kotari looked up at the girl whose feelings were spilling out. Ichigo couldn't pretend that she was fine. She can't pretend to be that girl who stood tall and independent in the halls of the prestigious school.

"I once dreamed to make people happy." Kotari saw tears roll down her cheeks.

"But because of my selfishness, my dream will never come true." She smiled.

Ichigo moved in to the girl as they touched foreheads.

"Don't tell anyone about this okay?" Ichigo said as they continued to weep.

Kotari couldn't say anything and just kept wiping her tears away.

"I'm not running away, I'll be back."

The blonde nodded rapidly as Ichigo opened her eyes and turned her body forward.

"Please be careful, Princess!" She begged.

A smile was drawn on Ichigo's face.

"I'm off!" Ichigo said.

Ichigo jumped on the branch of the tree close by the balcony. She turned to Kotari who was soaking wet. She smiled and waved. The brunette nodded and begun to climb down the tall tree. Kotari looked down from the balcony until Ichigo carefully jumped to the ground.

_"Come home safely, Ichigo-sama!" _Kotari thought.


	31. Chapter 30:Abused

**Normal POV...**

The night before, Ichigo ordered her maid to bring her horse outside. Although she was hesitant, she did as she was told and was sworn to secrecy like Kotari. Snow neighed as she saw her wet owner walk through the trees. Ichigo took out a red apple and fed her excited horse.

"I'm sorry for making you wait Snow." She stroked her pet.

Ichigo untied the rope that was holding back the creature and made sure the saddle was on right correctly. She put the things she had in the bag attached to the saddle and got on.

"Are you ready to see outside the trees?" She asked as the horse neighed in reply.

Ichigo signaled her horse and it stood up, ready to run. It went back on it's feet and galloped away, leaving no trace of it being there.

**At Apollo Academy...**

A hand slapped Princess Kotari and she fell to the ground weakly. Someone witnessed Ichigo and Kotari talking on the balcony and her not even trying to stop the Princess. The poor girl was being punished by her husband to be.

"You useless girl!" He yelled.

"How could you let her go like that?! Are you a moron?!" He continued.

Kotari looked at her fiancé, frightened by his actions. She touched her red cheek in pain as he continued to hurt her. He kicked her on the side and she yelped in pain.

"Why did you do that?! Do you know what his majesty might do to us of he found out?!" He asked as his fist raised up, ready to punch the powerless girl.

She closed her eyes shut, expecting a hard hit on her stomach until she heard her husband yell in pain.

"What are you doing?" Lord Shiraki asked.

A female with orange hair popped out behind the Lord.

"Princess!" Meguchi yelled worriedly.

She hurried to the wounded girl and held her hand.

"When Meguchi here, told me that she overheard a scream in this room, I should've expected it was you. Prince Ookami." He said, flipping his long blue bang away from his face.

Ookami fell to his knees and went over to the bluenette's legs and cried desperately.

"Y-you won't tell his majesty about this... Right?" He asked, scared to lose his post.

"Oh, but I cannot leave this alone. One who does evil once, will surely do it again if nothing is done. Am I correct?" He asked.

Meguchi helped the bruised Princess up and helped her out the room, knowing that they should leave the two alone.

"It is my job to make sure no students are bullied. Someone like you doesn't even deserve to be the prince." He said, reaching for his collar.

He pulled his collar forward and asked,"Tell me, why should I not tell the King about you're actions."

"B-because that idiot let the Princess get away!" Ookami stuttered.

"What?"

"Someone saw the Princess on the balcony with her and she ran away!" He yelled, desperately.

"It's all that moron's faul-" Ookami was knocked out cold by Shiraki's fist.

"I'm disgusted that someone like you is a prince. You are more a Hitsuji than an Ookami." He sighed.

Shiraki walked out, thinking of his options.

_"I must tell the King." _He thought.

* * *

**Ookami-Wolf**

**Hitsuji-Sheep**


	32. Chapter 31: Hallucination

**Happy Birthday to me,**

**Happy Birthday to me,**

**Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday,**

**Happy Birthday to me!**

**Hello everyone! Yes today is my 13th birthday! For those of you who have went to the Sweets Writers: Unique facebook group, you probably know that I am currently**** in London for summer vacation. I will be here for most of July and will be back home in about two to three weeks.**

**So after many chapters, I am finally doing another with music included. Go to youtube and search up Yiruma Moonlight. It would be better if there was rain included. **

**Thank you all for spending my birthday with me! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Ichigo rode her horse through the trees, making her way out to the city. She guessed by this time that everyone knows that she ran away. She sighed as she took an apple out of the satchel attached to the saddle of her horse. She took a bite out of it and pushed down the two loaves of bread that was sticking out. Her horse stopped tiredly and neighed weakly.

"Alright, let's camp out here for a bit." She stroked her horse.

She took out two blankets from the opposite bag and put one on her tired horse who lay down. Ichigo gathered some wood and lit it with her lighter. She sat down and kneeled on her horse's back as she put the other blanket over her cold and wet clothing. Her hood slid off her head as she dozed off to sleep, not knowing what the next day will bring.

**The Next Morning...**

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around in confusion of where she was. It seems she was way too used to waking up on a cozy bed.

_"That's right... I ran away..." _She yawned.

The fire had gone out possibly hours ago. It continued to rain around her, luckily the trees branched gave them shelter through the night. She stood up and stretched her aching arms and looked over at her sleeping horse. She pet her long silver hair as the horse's eyes opened and snorted in reply. Ichigo took out a carrot from the bag and fed her horse while stoking it's hair.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked.

It stood up and neighed in reply as if it was saying yes. Ichigo smiled and got all of her things. She put them in the bag and went on her horse.

"Let's go!" She tugged on it's reins and started galloping through the trees.

**Play Yiruma-Moonlight**

Snow was going as fast as she could by Ichigo's command. So fast that it seemed like they were running after something. Ichigo wondered if they really were trying to get something, but what was it?

Her freedom?

Her happiness?

Her friends?

Just what was she trying to get back?

Or was she running away from something?

Was it her regrets?

Her selfishness?

Her stupidity?

Her fiancé?

Was she really not running away?

Did she lie to Kotari?

Will she ever come back?

_"What am I really doing?" _She asked herself.

Ichigo squeezed her eyes shut, trying to stop all of the questions from exploding out of her self.

_"Am I losing it? Am I going mad?" _She continued.

Ichigo probably was going mad over her desperation. As her horse was galloping faster and faster, it jumped over a fallen log and Ichigo started hallucinating. She suddenly heard a piano melody. It felt so nostalgic and lonely, she couldn't take it. She then saw a young girl with a chocolate short and curly hairstyly, tied up into side tails. She wore the St. Marie Academy Winter Uniform and was looking up at the night sky.

_**Hallucination, Ichigo's POV**_

_I suddenly found myself watching the girl. I wasn't in the forest any more. Neither was my beautiful white horse there. Just the two of us on the hill. The young girl seemed lonely. She was curled up into a ball, clutching her legs, looking up at the stars._

_"Is that me? What am I doing? I don't remember this! What's going on here?" I thought._

_From a far distance I could hear a piano. I turned around to see Tennouji-senpai in her room, playing. My attention was on the blonde who was playing. I looked up at the sky and saw a shooting star, it seems my younger self spotted it as well but remained in her spot._

_"Shooting stars granted wishes right...? If I wish upon a star... Would it come true?" The younger me said._

_"What?! What could you want?! Your life is perfect here! You don't need anything more!" __I yelled._

_She couldn't hear what I was saying. _

_Where am I? _

_Why can't anyone hear me?_

_Let me out!_

_ I want to make her stop!_

_Before I could even touch her, my surroundings were fading away. I looked around as the trees and stars started to disappear. Everything was soon plain white light except for me and the young girl who was now on the same ground level. She stood up and looked at the sky and started to fade into the light as well._

_"I wish..." She said, slowly and calmly._

_"No..." I said. _

_"I wish that I wouldn't bother or cause trouble to anyone here anymore!" She yelled._

_"Eh?"_

_Everything was soon gone and all I saw was the white light that everything disappeared into. I blocked my eyes, blinded by the light. _

_**End of Hallucination...**_

When I opened my eyes, all I saw was the cloudy sky and the rain drops that fell around me. I was lying down on the ground and I was completely wet. My body was weak and I felt horrible.

_"What... Was that...?"_ I thought.

I remained in my position and didn't move anything but my eyes. The food that was in the saddle's bag was scattered on the ground and Snow was no where to be found. By the looks of it, it seems I fell of my horse. I tried to stand up but my back and arms said otherwise and I dropped back flat on the ground.

_"I can't move... I feel to weak..."_

I heard people call my name close by and feet stomp through the mud.

_"Is that the school...? No way... I haven't even got that far yet...Thats not fair..." _

As much as I wanted to move, the pain went through my body, enabling me from running away. Theres no way to run away from them huh?

"Princess Ichigo!" I heard someone yell beside me.

I slowly closed my eyes as I heard many footsteps run toward me. I felt their hands on my arms. They lifted me up and carried me off to what felt like the opposite direction as to where I was headed.

_"But... I haven't seen the world yet..."_

* * *

**Please check out my bew story, Sweet Strawberry Melodies. Another Music related story but with Ichigo as a popular Japanese Idol! **

**When Ichigo's family is almost bankrupt, she has to leave St. Marie to support her family. But when a group of Idols discover her secret, they suggest she becomes a singer. Will Ichigo be pulled out of St. Marie? Or will she dominate the top ten charts? Rated T for Teen for violent and romantic content! Warning: Major Kashigo Fluff coming your way!**


	33. Chapter 32: What did I wish for?

**Normal POV**

Ichigo's eyes fluttered open as a lightning bolt struck through the dreary sky. She touched her forehead to feel a cloth bandage around the top of her head. When she looked around and processed through what was going on, she realised she was lying down on her queen sized double bed at Apollo Academy.

_"That's right... They found me..." _She thought with utter disappointment.

A couple of days ago, after a whole week of being imprisoned in her dorm, she ran away into the forest with her horse Snow. She wanted to see the world that was kept from her for two years. But it looks like her mission failed. She was tired of seeing this room, her best bet on leaving this place is suicide. Then again that didn't seem like such a bad idea anymore.

**St. Marie Academy...**

Meanwhile in St. Marie, the group has been planning ways to help Ichigo. They've known her long enough to know that she doesn't like being in the same place for too long. She can't sit still or even clear her mind without getting distracted. Well that was Ichigo anyway.

"So we just break her out?" Andou asked.

"Yeah, if we can break her out then she might reconsider things." Kashino replied.

Hanabusa flipped his hair away from his face, "How are we going to do that?" He asked.

"I'm not sure yet." He shook his head.

Rumi walked into the classroom, she was worn out from crying. She cried so much that she doesn't even know what to do anymore.

"We just have to get her out of there." He followed.

"Makoto..." Rumi said, solemnly.

"Ah, Rumi... Is something wrong?" Asked Kashino.

Rumi looked at him and shook her head, "No! No! Nothing at all!" She replied.

"Hmm..." He turned back to his conversation to the two boys.

_"I'll tell him soon enough..." _She thought.

She looked over at Kashino who seemed so focused and confident. She smiled and left the classroom, _"...When the time is right..."._

No one noticed her leave, but she planned that. Everyone had their own reasons for wanting Ichigo back, to fill the quiet space in the room, to make her happy and cheerful again, to make everything back to normal. Rumi now knows why she needed her in her life and she'll make sure she gets her back, no matter what.

**Ichigo's POV**

I lay down on my bed, just staring at the white ceiling. Even if I wanted to move, I couldn't. Most of my body was injured and bandaged up, I had a fever too. But my mind wasn't on that at the moment. In my head, I could see glimpses of the dream I had when I fell off Snow.

_"What was that...? I don't remember it. Is it a dream? Was I hallucinating? Or... Was it a memory..." _

I could see Tennouji-senpai playing the piano, me on a hill wishing for something. But I don't remember the song she played or what I wished for. When was this? Ugh, I hate these questions. They'll only fill up my head and make me do something crazy.

_"What am I talking about...? Aren't I crazy already? Stupid questions."_

What did I wish for?


	34. Chapter 33: Yuki's Story

**Author's Note**

**I haven't updated this story in awhile. I've had ideas for this chapter and I finally perfected it. This chapter mainly focuses on Yuki and his own problems. Next chapter will be Ichigo's breakout? Who knows!**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Ichigo sat on her bed with her injuries. Depressed, lonely, and praying that someone would come to her rescue. She wanted to talk to someone, someone who might be able to help. As if someone was hopefully going to answer her prayers, her double doors opened. To her disappointment, it was her so called fiancé.

"Ichigo!" He said, running towards her.

The servants closed the doors as the two were finally able to talk after a month. Ichigo glared at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked, confused.

"What's wrong? You're actually asking me that?" She said, sarcastically.

Yuki looked at the brunette as if he was irritated with her greeting.

"You locked me away from the world, and your forcing me to marry you! How could you love me after all you've done?!" She continued, angrily.

Yuki stared at her as tears rolled down her cheeks. The only thing that could be heard in the dorm was the thunder outside and Ichigo's sniffing. It had been raining this whole week, much to Ichigo's despair. Yuki took off his jacket and his tie. He unbuttoned the two top buttons of his shirt and sat at the edge of Ichigo's bed. Ichigo was confused at what he was doing.

"Ichigo, do you know why I'm in this school?" He asked.

"Because you're a Fujigawa?" She replied.

"Mm-hm, that's not all." He said.

"Because you're the chairwoman's son?" She guessed.

"Anything else?" He asked.

"Because you're a Violin prodigy?" Ichigo said, about to give up.

He looked over to Ichigo and smiled nostalgically, "Bingo.".

She was shocked to see him smile that way. His smiles never seemed bright or genuine. Well neither did that, though it actually had some feeling. She's always felt that their relationship was some what... Robotic. Kissing, Hugging. Those things were supposed to be romantic, yet it didn't feel like it was true love. He... never felt honest about his true feelings.

"That violin I play... It's my dad's." He sighed, with a smile.

"Really?!" She replied in shock.

He tried to laugh, but faltered "Yeah..."

There was a silence between the two. Ichigo's eyes and cheeks were finally dry and no longer sniffing. Yuki was in deep thought, probably thinking about his dad. He finally spoke up again.

"I don't really remember my dad that well." He said.

Ichigo looked at him with curious eyes.

"All I remember was that him and my mom loved each other a lot." He exclaimed.

**_Yuki's Flashback POV_**

_"Mommy, Daddy?" Little Yuki asked._

_The two turned and smiled. _

_"What is it, sweetie?" His mother asked._

_"How did you meet?" He asked._

_The two looked at each other, shocked by what he asked and laughed._

_"Me and your father met when I won a competition." She explained._

_"A compah... Compahhhti... Compahtition...? What's that?" He asked, curiously._

_"A competition is like a game where people try to win something." His dad explained._

_"Mommy was part of a game? For what?" Asked Yuki._

_"A game for music." She smiled._

_"Music?"_

_"Yes, it's like what me and your mom play." He said._

_"Oh! The flute and the violin?!" Yuki said, excitedly._

_The two laughed._

_"Yes! I won that game too." His Mom said, proudly._

_"Really!?" _

_"Yes."_

_Yuki smiled widely, until his expression soon changed to a confused one._

_"What's wrong?" He asked._

_"If Momma won the compahtition, then what does daddy have anything to do with it?" He asked._

_"I was at that competition." He replied._

_"For what?" He asked again._

_"To find someone like you mom." He exclaimed._

_"Eh...? I don't get it!" He said._

_His father smiled and patted his head._

_"You'll understand one day." He said, nostalgically._

_**End of flashback**_

Yuki looked at the grey and cloudy sky. Ichigo stared at him, wondering once again what he was thinking about.

"After my dad died. My mom became depressed and pushed me away. In an attempt to making her happy, I tried to play the violin in place of my dad. My mom then became obsessed with the idea and forced me into taking lessons of things my dad knew about. I grew to hate the violin and everything I was forced to learn." He said, not showing his eyes.

"...I'm sorry... I didn't know." Ichigo apoligised.

"I wasn't planning to let you know." He said.

"Does she know what she did?" She asked.

"Yeah... She feels guilty because of it and became what she is now because of it. Trying to make it up to me." He explained.

"She must have done something good." She replied.

"She lead me to you." He smiled.

Ichigo blushed at his response and looked up when Yuki placed his hand on her cheek.

"I'm sorry." He apologised.

Ichigo looked at him, shocked.

"I've been locked away in this place too, longer than you have." He said.

"Because you came... I thought that if you stayed in here with me... I wouldn't be so alone anymore." He said.

She widened her eyes as Yuki leaned in and kissed her. She kissed back, feeling guilty for being mad at him.

"Please stay with me..." He said, after breaking their kiss.

Ichigo's eyes once again filled with tears, "I..."

Before she could answer, Yuki stood up, embarrassed by what he told her.

"I have to return to my duties." He said, hiding the bottom half of his face.

He kissed her forehead and left the room. Ichigo stared at the doors as it closed and sighed.

"What am I going to do...?" She asked herself.

Meanwhile, Piano who had been watching the two, peeked from her hiding place behind the curtains. She thought about it and sighed.

"Time is running out..." She said.


End file.
